Once Upon a Different Life
by greenfirefly3
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU. Y si Dorothy fuera más que Dorothy Gale, de Kansas? Destino así lo predijo. Sangre de su sangre. La Bruja Mala del Oeste nunca lo vio venir. Su sobrina fue su destrucción.
1. Profecía

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

 **La historia se enfocara más en Outlaw Queen y habrá saltos de tiempo (Presente/Pasado).**

 **Por ahora rated T, probablemente cambie a M más adelante.**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado – Presente**

"Entonces, como detenemos a Zelena?" Snow le pregunto a Glinda, por segunda vez. Sonaba irritada e impaciente.

Hacia no más de 10 minutos que Charming y Snow habían atravesado por la puerta que se encontraron en lo más profundo del Bosque Encantado, y Glinda no había hecho otra cosa más que darle vueltas al asunto.

Que tan difícil era decirles lo que tenían que hacer?

Charming coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa con un intento de calmar su humor.

"Lo que Snow quiere decir es que hemos hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí, sin saber a lo que nos enfrentaríamos. El tiempo se nos agota y Zelena es una amenaza para nuestro reino, y nuestro bebé." David le lanzo una mirada de suplica a Glinda.

"Y teníamos esperanza de que la bruja blanca existiera y nos asistiera con el problema que se ha convertido Zelena." Snow termino por decir.

"Comprendo el predicamento en el que se encuentran. Y sí, creo saber cómo detener a Zelena."

"Crees!?" David pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo.

"David!"

Glinda sonrió.

"A lo que me refiero es que no estoy segura si lo que estoy por decirles vaya a serles de mucha ayuda. Primero que nada, tienen que saber que Zelena no siempre fue una mala bruja. Hubo un tiempo en el que mis hermanas y yo intentamos ayudarla, pero como pueden ver, fracasamos. Zelena siempre estuvo llena de resentimiento y envidia, nosotras intentamos hacerle ver que había más bondad en ella de lo que podría imaginarse. Pero su envidia por su hermana termino siendo su perdición."

"Zelena tiene una hermana?" Snow y Charming preguntaron.

Glinda asintió sin dar más detalles.

"Existe una profecía sobre una niña que acabara con la Bruja Mala del Oeste. Ella será su salvación o perdición."

Glinda agito su mano izquierda e hizo aparecer un rollo de papiro.

David fue el primero en extender su mano y lo tomo cuando Glinda se lo ofreció.

"Es todo lo que se sobre la profecía."

"Pero… aquí no dice como, ni donde podemos encontrarla." Snow comento después de escanear rápidamente el papiro.

"Su nombre es Dorothy. Dorothy Gale, de Kansas. Pero debo advertirles, Dorothy visito brevemente Oz, se enfrento a Zelena, y por un momento creímos que la había destruido pero no fue así. Zelena nos engaño, engaño a Dorothy. Por eso no creo que la profecía vaya a serles de gran ayuda." La rubia finalmente confeso. "Les deseo la mejor de las suertes."

Snow y David le agradecieron una vez más por su ayuda y se marcharon.

Justo al otro lado de la puerta, Regina esperaba con gran impaciencia. No iba a admitirlo pero comenzaba a preocuparse por los dos idiotas. Uno de estos días su dicha fe ciega los metería en graves problemas, eso si no terminaba por matarlos.

Después de esperarles por un gran tiempo, su aburrimiento empezó a ser una molestia. Y termino conjugando pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Suspiro por sexta vez y lanzo una de sus bolas de fuego justo en el momento que Snow y David decidieron honrarle con su presencia.

"David!" Snow grito, al ver como David esquivaba de último segundo la bola de fuego que Regina había lanzado. "Regina!"

"Dime querida?" Regina le mostro una de sus sínicas sonrisas.

Snow ayudo a David a ponerse de pie, sin decir una palabra más.

"Y bien? Que encontraron?" La paciencia de Regina estaba a punto de agotarse. No le gustaba estar en medio del bosque cuando podrían atacarles uno o dos de los monos voladores de Zelena.

"Glinda nos conto sobre una profecía" comenzó a explicar David.

"Claro, una profecía más, como no lo pensé antes!" Regina no perdió ni un segundo en mostrar su irritación sobre todo el asunto.

"Como decía, la profecía es todo lo que puede ayudarnos en este momento."

"La hemos leído una y otra vez. Pero no tiene sentido. Aquí dice que la niña que acabara con la Bruja Mala del Oeste es familiar de Zelena, su sobrina para ser exactos." Snow suspiro y tomo asiento en un tronco caído. "También habla sobre como la magia blanca es la debilidad de Zelena. Tal vez Emma…" No pudo terminar la frase, sus hormonas estaban por los cielos.

David estaba enfocado en el cambio de humor de Snow tan repentino, que ninguno de los dos pudo notar la palidez de Regina y el estado de shock que le habían causado las palabras de Snow.

"La profecía. Tiene que ser un error." Miles de cosas comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de Regina, al menos que Zelena y ella compartieran alguna otra hermana perdida, no. Definitivamente había un error con la profecía.

"Puede que sí, pero Glinda nos aseguro que la niña enfrento a Zelena hace no mucho tiempo." David fue el primero en notar el cambio en Regina. "Aparentemente, Dorothy Gale es la sobrina de Zelena. _El Mago de Oz_ no fue el único cuento en el que se equivocaron." David bromeo.

"No! No es posible. Hay un error!" Regina intento ocultar su pánico. Simplemente tenía que ser un error.

"Regina, te encuentras bien?" Snow pregunto, preocupada.

Sin decir una solo palabra, Regina le arrebato el rollo a Snow y comenzó a leer rápidamente la dichosa profecía.

 _La crueldad y envidia de la Bruja Mala del Oeste oscurecieron su corazón. Nadie podía detener su sed de venganza. Ni siquiera su media hermana._

 _Terror, destrucción, maldad pura, sería lo que acabaría con el reino._

 _Las hermanas Oráculo lo habían visto todo._

 _El fin._

 _Llegara un momento, lugar y tiempo perfecto para la unión de las almas gemelas. Un amor verdadero y segundas oportunidades. Y por primera vez en cientos de años, la unión de la misma alma crearía a la niña más amada. Con dicha y ansias esperaran su llegada. Y con la magia más pura llegara a este mundo._

 _Destino así lo predijo._

 _Sangre de su sangre._

 _La Bruja Mala del Oeste nunca lo vio venir. Su sobrina fue su destrucción._

Producto de amor verdadero.

Hija de almas gemelas.

Magia blanca más pura.

Regina entro en pánico. Sus instintos decían quema la estúpida profecía. Pero de que le serviría, cuando las palabras ya estaban en su mente?

"Regina! Regina, respira con calma." David la sujeto al ver que Regina estaba luchando en mantenerse de pie.

"Regina!"

Fueron las últimas palabras que Regina escucho.

Y después, nada.

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 37 años**

"Te odio Robin Hood! Nunca más me pondrás una mano encima." La joven Regina de 20 años, exclamo entre dientes.

"Yo sé que me amas, su majestad." Al parecer fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

Si las miradas pudieran matar.

"Si aprecias tu vida… aah!" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con esa última contracción. "Duele mucho! Sácalo! Por favor, sácalo ya!" Grito desesperadamente, recargándose más contra el pecho de Robin, que se encontraba soportando su peso.

Robin odiaba ver sufrir a su amada. Regina había entrado en parto esa mañana, y 18 horas después, seguían en la espera del pequeño bulto de alegría que se negaba a salir de su madre.

"Regina, detente, no pujes! Tienes que dejar de pujar o le harás daño al bebé." Tinkerbell dijo de repente.

"No puedo… Tengo que… Duele mucho." Podía sentir otra contracción aproximándose.

"Que está pasando!? Tink!?" Robin comenzó a preocuparse desde el momento que las palabras salieron de la boca del hada.

"Tranquilícense ambos, el bebé ya está por llegar y necesito que se tranquilice o le hará daño al bebé y a ella misma."

Un ardor espantoso le hizo saber a Regina que el bebé estaba ansioso por salir a este mundo.

Regina grito una vez más.

"Párteme en dos o haz lo que sea, pero sácalo ya! No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Solo sácalo de mi!"

"No digas eso ni de broma, Regina!" Robin le devolvió el grito. No podía entender el dolor en el que se encontraba Regina, pero no podía ni imaginar que podía llegar perderla.

"Lo siento. Lo siento. Solo… Robin, ya no puedo."

"Claro que puedes. Regina, eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que jamás he conocido. Lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Imagina que unos momentos mas tendrás en tus brazos a nuestro hijo."

"O hija… OH DIOS!" Regina le dio un apretón de manos, y Robin sintió que estaba a punto de romperle los dedos.

"Okay, aquí viene. Ya puedo ver la cabeza. Tiene tu color de cabello, Regina" Tinkerbell le lanzo una sonrisa alentadora.

Tinkerbell continúo dándole instrucciones cada dos segundos.

Robin le decía lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

Regina sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. El dolor que sintió unos minutos atrás comenzó a desaparecer.

Y finalmente, los chillidos de un recién nacido se escucharon por la pequeña habitación, en la cabaña que se encontraban en las profundidades del Bosque de Sherwood.

"Lo has hecho, mi amor." Robin no podía evitar la sonrisa que los llantos del bebé le causaban y el amor que sentía por Regina, y el nuevo miembro de su familia.

"Que..." tomo un poco de aire y continuo "Fue una niña o un niño?" A pesar de lo cansada que se estaba, Regina se sentía inmensamente feliz. "Tink?"

Algo andaba mal.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tinkerbell no era normal.

"Regina, Regina. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, así es como decides pagarme?"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Tinkerbell agito su mano y los inmovilizo.

Los llantos del bebé aumentaron con el repentino movimiento.

"Aun que tengo que admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo. Se parece a ti, cariño."

"Madre?" Regina pregunto con incredibilidad. Aun intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Esta vez la sonrisa no era de Tinkerbell. Cora yacía frente a ellos con el bebé en sus propios brazos.

"Madre! Que has hecho con Tinkerbell?" Regina pregunto frenéticamente por el hada.

"Oh tranquila, no le he hecho nada a esa fastidiosa hada si es lo que estas pensando."

Regina no creía en sus palabras pero ella y Robin estaban más preocupados por el bebé que se encontraba en los brazos de Cora.

"Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti. Pudiste tenerlo todo y decides dejar al Rey por un simple ladrón. Y ahora esto." observo a la bebé con curiosidad.

"Entréguenos al bebé en este instante o le juro que…" Cora lo silencio con otro de sus trucos.

"Me gustas más cuando no hablas."

"Madre, por favor, no le hagas daño a nuestro bebé. No tiene la culpa de nada. Es un inocente." Le imploro a su madre.

"No te preocupes, cariño, muy pronto todo será como debió haber sido. Volverás al castillo y olvidaras todo lo que paso. Serás feliz otra vez." Cora le aseguro.

"NO! No lo entiendes, ya soy feliz. Amo a Robin y a nuestro hijo, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Por favor, solo devuélvenos a nuestro hijo y nos iremos lejos de aquí, no sabrás nada más de mi."

Regina intento razonar con su madre, pero Cora ya tenía diferentes planes.

"No puedo dejar que arruines tu vida. Una madre sabe lo que es mejor para sus hijos." Dijo mientras se marchaba sin decir nada más.

"NO!"

"Madre, espera! No te lo lleves! Solo dinos que fue! Madre, por favor!" Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

Robin sentía una gran impotencia al escuchar los gritos de Regina, esta vez un dolor diferente al de unas horas atrás.

Cora simplemente se marcho con la bebé en brazos sin mirar atrás.

Robin y Regina no supieron si el bebé había sido un niño o una niña.

Momentos después de que Cora desapareció con la bebé, sintieron la magia desaparecer de sus cuerpos.

Regina sintió los brazos de Robin a su alrededor y dejo caer libremente sus lagrimas. Ambos sentían un dolor inmenso por la pérdida de su hijo.

"Se ha ido, Robin! Le hemos perdido para siempre!"

Horas después de que el cansancio se apoderada de Regina, finalmente, Robin dejo salir todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado.

Little John entro silenciosamente, y negó con la cabeza. No había señales de Cora o el bebé por ningún lado. Fue entonces que las palabras de Regina se volvieron reales.

En realidad habían perdido para siempre a Roland; si hubiese sido niño, o a su pequeña Rowan; en caso de haber sido niña.

Rowan se había ido de sus vidas.


	2. El polvo de duendecillo nunca miente

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste.**

 **P.S. Cualquier error en este capitulo es culpa de mi celular.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

 **New York – Presente**

Así comienza el día de Henry.

La alarma suena exactamente a las 5:35 A.M. Emma sigue sin comprender porque se levanta tan temprano; de ella no lo heredo, y esta 100% segura que mucho menos de su padre.

Henry se queda 5 minutos más en la cama.

Lo único que hace es pensar.

No entiende porque siente un vacío, y no es que tenga el estómago vacío ya que el desayuno de Emma no lo satisface.

Y justo en el instante que se dirige hacia el pasillo; directo a la ducha, Emma lo observa, se ha dado cuenta que su hijo no ha sido el mismo en las últimas semanas.

Que será lo que le pasa?

La pregunta siempre muere en el aire al salir del apartamento y Henry le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

 **Bosque Encantado – Presente**

"Que le paso? Los atacaron?" Tinkerbell pregunto, buscando heridas superficiales en el cuerpo de Regina.

"No. Un momento estaba perfectamente y un segundo después entro en pánico, luego se desmayo. No pudimos despertarla." David le respondió mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos del castillo.

"Ruby" Snow vio a la chica lobo acercarse "podrías buscar a Doc? Llevaremos a Regina a sus aposentos." Grumpy anuncio haciendo sonar la campanilla del castillo.

"No sería mejor llamar a Victor? Acabo de verle en los jardines." Ruby sugirió.

"Te refieres al Dr. Whale? Ese tipo no me da mucha confianza y…" Tinkerbell dijo sin pensar.

"Y? Y que más Tinkerbell?" Ruby se cruzo de brazos y le reprocho a la rubia.

David aclaro su garganta y ambas chicas dejaron de discutir.

Snow les lanzo una mirada lo cual hizo que Ruby se sonrojara, se disculpo y se fue en busca de Victor.

"A Regina no le va a gustar para nada que Whale punga le ponga las manos encima." El hada opino.

"Eres libre de contradecir a Ruby cuando quieras." Snow sabía lo cercanas que Regina y Tinkerbell se habían vuelto en los últimos meses. No podía evitar sentir un poco de celos hacía Tinkerbell; sabía que tenían historia, aunque no con exactitud cómo fue que pasaron de desconocidas a enemigas, y finalmente mejores amigas. Cuando su propia relación con Regina había mejorado en los últimos años –gran parte se lo debía a Henry.

Malditas hormonas.

Unos minutos más tarde, David recostó a Regina sobre su cama, Snow se acerco y le tomo de las manos con gesto de preocupación. No lograba entender que era lo que le molesto tanto a Regina para que terminara así.

"Oh dios! Alguien debería poner a Robin al tanto de lo que ha sucedido. Los chismes vuelan por los pasillos y prácticamente todos vieron el estado en que hemos traído a Regina." Tinkerbell le observo con sorpresa.

"Oh vamos, Tinkerbell! Todos nos damos cuenta de las miradas que se lanzan el uno al otro aun cuando discuten como si se quisieran asesinar entre ellos, sin contar el tiempo que pasan juntos. Si, también sabemos sobre sus escapadas no tan _secretas_." Snow termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa. La princesa estaba feliz de que Regina hubiera encontrado un poco de felicidad en su vida.

…

Leroy entro al gran comedor y enseguida encontró a sus hermanos, algunas hadas se encontraban ahí al igual que el famoso Robin Hood y algunos hombres de su banda de ladrones.

Tomo una boconada de aire. Quizá no había sido una gran idea correr desde las puertas del castillo hasta el gran comedor.

"Snow y el príncipe han llegado." Aviso, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Deberíamos prepararnos para otra junta del consejo?" Granny pregunto, observando a Leroy. "Es por eso que has llegado tan de prisa" continuo, arqueando una de sus cejas.

"Es que ha sucedido algo, Leroy?" El hada azul se intereso.

"Eso parece, Charming ha entrado con Regina en brazos, y no creo que se deba a que su majestad haya decidido tomar una siesta de camino de vuelta."

"Oh" El hada azul suspiro con desdén "quizá no es nada grave."

"Pues no es de mi interés, pero la Reina no lucía muy bien." Leroy seguía desconfiando de Regina pero no por eso iba a ignorar lo que pudiera haberle pasado haya afuera. Si tuviera que elegir entre vivir bajo el mismo techo que Regina y afuera en el bosque, definitivamente se quedaba en el castillo. Zelena era un peligro de otro nivel comparada con la Reina _no tan malvada_ después de todo.

Robin había escuchado suficiente. Hizo un recordatorio mental de vigilar más de cerca al hada azul, no era la primera vez que le había escuchado hablar así de Regina, y no le agradaban en absoluto sus comentarios.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, desde esa mañana se había levantado con un mal presentimiento.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

Regina siendo atacada por monos voladores.

Regina resultando herida al tratar de proteger a la princesa. Robin se había dado cuenta de las tendencias autodestructivas de Regina cuando intentaba enmendar alguno de sus errores.

Se puso de pie rápidamente dejando caer el cubierto que sostenía unos segundos atrás. Y se marcho a toda prisa, no sin antes ver el pequeño asentimiento de Little John; Roland estaba en buenas manos.

Ignorando todas las miradas y murmullos que se esparcieron en un milisegundo. Robin se marcho sin decir una sola palabra.

Con una sola persona en su mente.

Regina.

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 38 años**

 **(** ** _Un año antes del nacimiento de Rowan/Dorothy_** **)**

 _Vamos Regina, puedes hacerlo._

Regina se repetía una y otra vez. Tinkerbell se acababa de marchar, dejándola sola frente a la taberna donde se encontraba su _alma gemela_.

Intento deshacerse de sus nervios pero le fue imposible. Una de sus mejores sonrisas se formo en sus labios y abrió la puerta de un jalón.

Pero es que acaso era una idiota? No podía entrar a ese lugar, que iba a hacer? Acercarse al desconocido y decirle " _Hola, sé que no me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? Sorpresa! Un hada me ha dicho que eres mi alma gemela?_ " Incluso sonaba demasiado estúpido en su cabeza.

No estaba lista para seguir con esto. Era como traicionar a Daniel.

El solo hecho de que podía llegar a ser feliz con alguien más le parecía imposible.

Daniel era, _fue_ el único amor de su vida.

Cerró la puerta preparada para correr lejos de ese lugar pero al darse la media vuelta un hada algo irritada y de brazos cruzados le dio el susto de esa noche.

"Vas hacía algún lugar en especial, huh, Regina?" tenía que admitir que el rostro de Regina al darse cuenta de su presencia no tenía precio "Sabes, iba camino a casa cuando me pregunte por que te había dejado a solas sin asegurarme de que entras a esa taberna, y tenía razón al volver. Que estás haciendo, Regina! Esta es tu segunda oportunidad y ya la estas arruinando antes de que comience!" Finalmente Tinkerbell perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"Yo no… No puedo hacerlo!" la joven admitió.

"Claro que puedes. Tu felicidad está esperando tras esa puerta." La rubia le sonrió mientras la tomaba de los hombros dirigiéndola nuevamente a la taberna.

"No lo entiendes. No puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo. Siento que… Se siente tan mal. Es como si…" Regina respiro con tristeza "…estuviera traicionando a Daniel." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tinkerbell comprendió lo que sucedía o al menos eso intentaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Regina.

"Regina, está bien sentir miedo, es normal. No conocí a Daniel pero por lo que me has contado sobre él, Daniel hubiera querido que fueras feliz. El siempre formara una gran parte de tu vida pero no es bueno quedarse viviendo en el pasado, eso solo te traerá más dolor y amargura. Es tiempo de seguir adelante." Para cuando el hada termino de hablar, ya le había limpiado las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Regina.

"Ahora, anda ya, entra y conoce a tu alma gemela."

Tinkerbell le dio el valor que necesitaba. Esta vez entraría por esa puerta. Esta era su segunda oportunidad.

"Oh, y Regina" Tinkerbell la detuvo una vez mas "El polvo de duendecillo nunca miente."

"Duendecillo? Pensé que era polvo de hadas?" Regina pregunto con curiosidad.

"No lo escuchaste de mi pero el polvo de duendecillo es más fiable." Tinkerbell le guiño el ojo y Regina solo pudo soltar una risilla.

…

Regina llevaba 10 minutos en ese lugar y el misterioso hombre con el tatuaje de león no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Es que se había ido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"No pude evitar ver como una dama tan bella se encuentra sola en un lugar como este" la voz de un caballero la saco de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto Regina le miro a los ojos, lo supo. No podía explicar el cómo, ni por qué, pero podía sentirlo. Era él. Tenía que ser él.

"Yo… eh…" _Actúa normal Regina_. Pero no podía formar más de una palabra.

Por dios, hasta su sonrisa era hermosa. Y esos hoyuelos en su sonrisa le estaban causando cosas a su cuerpo.

"Empecemos de nuevo. Me llamo Robin, Robin de Locksley a sus servicios."

Robin le observo en silencio.

"Si no me equivoco esta es la parte en que comparte su nombre conmigo" Robin sonrió al ver como la joven de cabello oscuro se sonrojaba. Era absurdo pero se sentía más que atraído por ella.

"Regina. Mi nombre es Regina."

Su voz era música para sus oídos. Dios, no podía ser más perfecta?

Incluso la pequeña cicatriz sobre su labio superior la hacía lucir sexy.

Pero que le estaba pasando? Apenas le conocía y en lo único que pensaba era que se sentiría besar sus labios, sentir sus caricias bajo su cuerpo, no estaría mal si todo ocurría bajo las sabanas.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Se pondría en ridículo si no dejaba de pensar en ella de esa manera.

"Oh, ya comprendo. Su majestad!"

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Regina y el estomago se le hizo nudos.

Le había reconocido?

"Por su nombre, significa Reina, y le va de maravilla."

Regina soltó el aire que estaba deteniendo, a la vez que el color volvía a su cara.

"Le importaría si le invito un trago?" _Di que sí. Di que sí._

"Solo si me hablas de tu y no tan formalmente. Me haces sentir como si tuviera 40 años."

"Como desees."

Regina se mordió el labio inocentemente, y en ese momento, Robin no deseaba nada más que besarle por el resto de la noche; por el resto de sus días no sonaba tan mal.

Fuera de la taberna, Tinkerbell observaba la escena por la ventana, y con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, se marcho a casa.

Su trabajo aquí estaba hecho.

 **Bosque Encantado – Presente**

Zelena sentía que iba a explotar del coraje.

Su hermanita junto con Snow y el príncipe habían ido en busca de Glinda. Como se le pudieron escapar? Y esos estúpidos monos voladores no le eran de mucha ayuda.

Para que algo saliera bien, tenía que hacerlo ella misma.

"Prepara a los demás, haremos una pequeña visita a mi querida hermanita." Zelena ordeno a uno de los monos.

Tomo una bola de cristal e intento conjurar el hechizo para ver a Regina. Una vez más, no funciono.

Nada.

Zelena gruño y arrojo la bola de cristal contra la pared más cercana. Llevaba semanas sin poder ver más allá de las puertas del castillo. Lo más probable era que Regina había encontrado la forma de bloquear su magia dentro del estúpido palacio.

Era tiempo de recordarles quien tenía el control.

…

"Regina? Regina, cariño abre los ojos." Robin le pedía entre susurros mientras le acariciaba una de sus manos.

Para él cuando había llegado se encontraba Regina, el tal Victor o Dr. Whale había terminado de examinarla. Les explico que si, Regina había tenido un ataque de pánico y su cuerpo no soporto la tensión, lo más probable era que despertaría en las siguientes horas.

Robin llego a donde se encontraba Regina imaginándose lo peor pero al verla sin ningún rasguño se sintió un poco mejor. La princesa intento explicarle lo que había sucedido pero la verdad era que no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

De reojo vio a Snow y David alejándose y pudo escucharles " _Robin nos hará saber una vez que Regina haya despertado._ "

"Snow me ha contado lo que pasó." Tinkerbell rompió el silencio. "Al principio no le he creído lo que ha dicho, pero luego David fue muy generoso y me ha ofrecido esto"

Robin aparto la mirada sobre Regina y frunció el seño al ver el rollo de papiro que Tinkerbell sostenía en sus manos.

"Y eso que es?" Robin pregunto.

"La causa de que Regina sufriera un ataque de pánico." La rubia contesto desanimada. "No te va a gustar para nada lo que dice aquí. No debería estar contándote todo esto, Regina debería ser la que te de la noticia pero siento que deberías estar preparado."

Tinkerbell le ofreció el rollo y él lo tomo sin dudar.

"Que…" No pudo ni leer lo que decía cuando sintió movimiento proveniente de Regina.

"Robin?" Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Regina se sentía desorientada. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer la habitación. No entendió lo que Tinkerbell le dijo a Robin, solo vio al hada marcharse.

"Como te sientes?" Robin le pregunto en cuanto Tinkerbell los dejo a solas.

"Acaso estas preocupado por mí, Locksley?"

"No es gracioso, Regina. Por un momento pensé que…" su intención no era ponerse emocional pero Regina no estaba ayudando con sus comentarios.

Regina puso su mano sobre la de él. Entonces recordó las últimas 24 horas y la sonrisa le cambio. Aun seguía sin creerlo. Tuvo que ser un sueño.

Un pequeño movimiento y noto que Robin sostenía el rollo.

Su cuerpo la traiciono por segunda vez ese día y dejó escapar un sollozo, se llevo las manos a su rostro y se rompió en llanto.

Robin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La tomo entre sus brazos y dejo que soltara todo lo que llevaba por dentro. No era la primera vez que le había visto llorar de esa manera tan dolorosa.

"Robin… nosotros… lo siento… lo siento tanto."

Tenía que ser una cruel broma.

Una broma de muy mal gusto.

No podría sobrevivir la perdida de otro hijo.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños Rowan

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

 **Dorothy/Rowan, en esta historia es una mezcla entre OC y Dorthy de la pelicula _Return to Oz_. **

**Me disculpo por cualquier error, no he tenido tiempo de editarlo.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos y comentarios.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

 **Kansas – 3 años antes de la llegada de Emma a Storybrooke (y rompiera la maldición)**

El primer recuerdo de Rowan no es una persona, un lugar, o un oso de felpa, sino un aroma. _Pino fresco_ , arboles, tierra y _bosque_ en general. El aroma a bosque la hace sentir en casa y protegida, su sonrisa es instantánea cuando capta el olor a bosque sin entender por qué.

Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Rowan… _Dorothy, mi nombre es Dorothy Gale_ se corrige a sí misma, debe de dejar de usar su verdadero nombre, que solo le trae problemas.

Por que sus padres la abandonaron de pequeña?

Por que ama tanto las manzanas?

Por que no es aceptada?

Por que tiene pesadillas sobre lugares mágicos y extraños?

Por que nadie le cree cuando habla sobre esos lugares?

Pero Rowan no existe. Rowan es un sub-producto de su imaginación; una amiga imaginaría a quien debe olvidar. Las niñas de 9 años no tienen amigos imaginarios, Dorothy. Ella no es Rowan, no, su nombre es Dorothy Gale. Pero si fuera Rowan –hipotéticamente hablando.

Rowan te contaría sobre cómo vivió sus primeros 5 años de vida en Oz –aunque ya lo ha olvidado- Glinda la bruja buena del Norte se lo contó. Le mostro un libro donde hablaba sobre su niñez en Oz. Dorothy pregunto si el libro podría decirle quienes eran sus padres biológicos pero Glinda la miro con lastima y dijo que no.

Rowan te diría como conoció a Peter Pan y Tinkerbell cuando estuvo unos años en _Neverland_. Peter Pan fue quien le revelo su verdadero nombre, entre otros secretos; secretos que quiere olvidar, y odia tanto como a Pan.

Rowan amo Neverland y sus encantos, ser niño por siempre, sin adultos que le dijeran que hacer o como pensar. Pero Dorothy odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese lugar y sus habitantes, excepto Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell era el único recuerdo que valía la pena recordar.

Dorothy odia el instituto; es frio y lleno de paredes blancas y grises. No hay colores. Los doctores te miran raro, y algunas veces, si Dorothy toma su medicamento y se comporta como una niña normal, son amables y le cuentan sobre el mundo real. El Instituto Mental Psiquiátrico del Lado _Oeste_ –oh la ironía!- en Tallahassee no es el lugar más feliz de este mundo, pero no puede hacer ese tipo de comentarios en voz alta.

Dorothy odia su nombre, el nombre que le dieron sus tíos; ni si quiera son sus tíos realmente. El tío Henry y la tía Em la aceptaron cuando llego a Kansas y servicios sociales no sabían qué hacer con la niña de 8 años que no paraba de hablar sobre Oz y Neverland. Ninguna familia quería adoptarla hasta que llegaron los Gale, acogieron a la niña y le abrieron las puertas de su granja, para entonces Dorothy insistía que su nombre era Rowan.

"Desde hoy tu nombre será Dorothy Gale, te dirigirás a mí como la tía Em, y al señor Gale le llamaras tío Henry. Tenemos reglas estrictas que deberás seguir al pie de la letra. Te levantaras a las 5 de la mañana y ayudaras con en la granja. A las 7:30 A.M. es el desayuno, si llegas después de 10 minutos, mejor ni te aparezcas por el comedor. La puntualidad es importante, no mantenemos a gente perezosa. Me estas entendiendo Dorothy?" La señora Gale le pregunto a Dorothy, que seguía distraída por el que sería su nuevo hogar.

"Si señora." Em le miro con el seño fruncido, con postura recta "quiero decir, tía Em." La niña sonrió con insolencia.

La tía Em tuvo que repetirle las reglas 3 veces. Dorothy se sentía abrumada, llevaba pocas horas en la granja de los Gale y ya lo odiaba. Pero Dorothy no solo odiaba la granja, el tío Henry y la tía Em no se parecían nada a los libros y películas de Oz –sin contar que los pocos niños con los que llego a convivir se burlaban de ella, siempre hacían comentarios acerca de su nombre, hasta le pedían que cantara la estúpida canción de la película, Rowan jamás se pondría a cantar sobre arcoíris, vaya que los niños podían ser crueles- pero no más crueles los Gale, explotaban a los pobres trabajadores en la granja, era injusto.

Semanas después de su llegada a la granja comenzaron a llegar más niños al cuidado de los Gale, Dorothy observo cómo les afectaba vivir en ese lugar, a veces se preguntaba si los trabajadores sociales sabían lo que pasaba pero decidían hacerse de la vista gorda. No era que los maltrataban físicamente, no, el problema era las cosas que les decían para bajarles el espíritu, nadie se atrevía a soñar por miedo de que se convirtiera en una pesadilla. Eso no le impidió a Dorothy contarle a cualquiera que se atreviera escuchar sobre sus aventuras en Neverland, esos días eran sus favoritos.

La vida en la granja no era completamente de su agrado pero era el único lugar que se atrevía a llamar hogar, aun con todas sus reglas y el tío Henry y la tía Em. Dorothy Llevaba viviendo 2 años con los Gale cuando lo más extraño sucedió, un tornado apareció de la nada, y cuando menos pensó, se encontraba en Oz. Glinda fue muy amable al igual que el resto de sus hermanas pero Zelena era todo lo contrario, Dorothy solo tenía 10 años pero sabía cuando su presencia no era muy bien recibida. Zelena le miraba con celos y cuando la pelirroja se apareció de la nada –con piel verde- e intento atacarla, Dorothy recordó las películas que había visto y si ella era Dorothy y Zelena la Bruja Mala del Oeste entonces solo había una forma de detenerla, pero Dorothy no quería matarla, no se consideraba una mala persona, ni si quiera cuando fue Rowan llego a lastimar a un ser humano. Dorothy solo quería debilitarla un poco y salir a pedir ayuda pero Zelena iba a lanzarle una bola de fuego y entro en pánico. La muerte de Zelena fue un accidente, ella no quería asesinarle, pero Glinda dijo que los había salvado, y si la Bruja buena del Norte lo decía tenía que contar algo, no? Incluso la verdadera Dorothy había matado a dos brujas la primera vez que visito Oz, entonces porque se sentía tan culpable?

 **Tallahassee – Durante el año que nadie puede recordar en el Bosque Encantado**

 ** _(The Missing Year – EF)_**

La culpa la siguió a Kansas, las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir, el tío Henry y la tía Em no le creían cuando les contaba sobre su regreso a Oz.

Dorothy solo quería que alguien creyera en ella.

La tía Em empaco sus cosas y juntas viajaron hasta Tallahassee, la dejo en la puerta del Instituto Mental Psiquiátrico del Lado _Oeste_ y se marcho sin decir adiós.

"Tía Em! Tía Em! No me dejes! Seré buena, por favor, no me dejes aquí! Tía Em!" Dorothy gritaba como nunca antes lo había hecho "Solo quiero volver a casa, Tía Em!" Para entonces los doctores habían llegado y la sujetaron con fuerza, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo y el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas.

"Yo no soy tu tía, en mi familia no tenemos sangre sucia" Em le dijo a la cara "La niña claramente tiene problemas mentales, mi esposo y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer con ella, el estado no quiere hacerse cargo y francamente nosotros tampoco" Em le recordó al Dr. Worley.

Dorothy tenía 9 años cuando ingreso al Instituo Mental, mañana sería su doceavo cumpleaños y se sentía más sola que nunca. A veces deseaba que el conejo blanco fuera su amigo, había escuchado los rumores, especialmente la llamada del Dr. Worley con algunos de sus colegas, sobre como una chica llamada Alice había huido de otra Institución, la joven que decía haber visitado _Wonderland_. Dorothy comenzaba a preguntarse si había más personajes salidos de los cuentos como ella y la chica llamada Alice.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y esa noche, pidió un deseo.

No más Dorothy.

Rowan, su nombre era Rowan.

"Feliz cumpleaños… Rowan." Suspiro antes de sucumbir en un profundo sueño.

Por primera vez en 3 años, Rowan durmió tranquilamente.

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 38 años**

 **(** ** _Un año antes del nacimiento de Rowan/Dorothy_** **)**

Tinkerbell sonrió satisfecha al ver como Robin y Regina se escabullían silenciosamente lejos de las festividades en el campamento. Celebraban el botín que habían interceptado -al atardecer- en uno de los carruajes reales. Tinkerbell tenía que darle crédito a Regina, la ex Reina supo adaptarse a la vida de bandidos y ladrones más rápido de lo que se imagino; llevaba 2 meses viviendo en el campamento de Robin –con Robin- y ya era una pro en la vida de forajida.

Tinkerbell los visitaba a menudo pues estaba feliz por la pareja. Cuatro semanas después de que se conocieran –gracias a _su_ polvo de duendecillo que técnicamente fue suyo una vez que lo tomo prestado sin el consentimiento de la otra hada- las almas gemelas se enamoraron, y según Regina, ella le beso primero ya que Robin no se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

Tinkerbell soltó una risilla "Sabia que no eras tan inocente como aparentabas" la rubia pensó, lo adorable que eran en ese momento, mientras Regina contaba la historia de cómo dieron el siguiente paso en su relación, Robin la abrazaba por detrás con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos.

"Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y Robin aquí," sintió como Robin ajustaba sus brazos atrayéndola más hacía su pecho "no es tan valiente como se dice por ahí." Robin le beso el cuello y sintió un leve escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

"Simplemente estaba siendo respetuoso, quería que te sintieras cómoda con lo nuestro" Robin sabía que Regina había sido privada de tomar sus propias decisiones, así que decidió esperar a que ella diera el primer paso, y ese día cuando lo beso en medio del campamento, se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todo el reino, además de que valió la pena la espera, vaya que sabía besar. "Además no le has dicho que pasó después del beso." Sonrió descaradamente. "Una vez que se dio cuenta que todos en el campamento nos estaban viendo, se ha puesto como jitomate, ouch!" se quejo después de que Regina le diera un pequeño golpe en el estomago.

"Y si que fue un gran show, pensamos que se quitarían la ropa y lo harían en frente de todos" Little John le informo a Tinkerbell mientras pasaba por ahí.

Tinkerbell se rio por más de 10 minutos después del comentario del Pequeño John, Regina escondió su cara en el pecho de Robin, quien mostraba ni una sola gota de arrepentimiento.

El hada seguía sin arrepentirse al igual que Robin, por diferentes razones. Tinkerbell no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Regina aquella noche y robar el polvo de duendecillo.

 **Bosque Encantado – Presente**

Regina comenzaba a preocuparse, Robin seguía sin decir nada después de contarle todo lo que había sucedido cuando fueron en busca de Glinda, la profecía, su hija… No tuvo porque explicarle de nuevo lo del tatuaje de león, para su suerte, ya habían tenido esa conversación al inicio de lo que sea que fuera lo que tenían entre los dos.

Regina no dejaba de acariciar su tatuaje, Robin había notado que no era la primera vez que se perdía en las líneas del león, siempre con la mirada pensativa. "Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea" le dijo esa noche, mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha, ella dejo escapar un suave suspiro y le miro a los ojos.

Se encontraban debajo del manzano, Roland se había ido a la cama un poco más tarde de lo usual, y ninguno quería estar lejos del otro, Regina no quería admitirlo pero el ladrón se le había metido hasta por los huesos. Necesitaba sentir que estaba cerca de él, no podía estar tanto tiempo apartada, y cuando vio su tatuaje todo cambio. Al principio trato de alejarlo, sentía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, y si no era real? Y si pensaba que lo había hechizado, como lo hacían la mayor parte de los que habitaban el castillo? Pero Robin Hood era un terco que no sabía cuando darse por vencido, y Regina se enamoro más.

"Te he contado la historia de cómo conocí a Tinkerbell?"

"Te refieres al hada con la que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo?" se burlo.

"Cuida ese tono, Locksley." Le advirtió con el mismo tono burlón "Somos amigas, Tink es una de las pocas personas que considero una amiga"

"Oh, ya veo el patrón aquí, su majestad trata a sus amigos cercanos como si fueran sus enemigos." Robin recuerda los primeros días después de que le salvo la vida en el bosque de un mono volador. Parecían niños de 5 años discutiendo cada 5 minutos por cualquier cosa insignificante.

"Eso no es cierto!" Robin le miro, _ves cual es mi punto_. "Tinkerbell es… tengo una deuda muy grande con Tink, fue culpa mía que perdiera sus alas, sabes?" dijo con tristeza "No siempre fui la Reina Malvada," Robin abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella continuo, "Se lo que estas pensando pero ese tipo de cosas, las atrocidades a las que sometí al pueblo no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana." como poder olvidar las cosas que hizo cuando todos le lanzaban miradas acusatorias a donde sea que fuera "Tink me visito poco después de mi boda, en ese tiempo, mis clases de magia con Rumpelstiltskin habían comenzado. Tink pensó que podría ayudarme, dijo que lo que necesitaba en mi vida era _amor_ , uso polvo de duendecillo y me llevo a una taberna, adentro se encontraba un hombre que Tink dijo que era mi alma gemela, mi segunda oportunidad con el amor."

"Que paso con ese hombre?" Robin se preparo para cual quiera que fuera su respuesta. Tenía que admitir que el solo pensar que el alma gemela de Regina regresara algún día y quisiera estar con ella, le partía un poco el corazón. Robin se había enamorado de Regina desde el primer momento que sus vidas se cruzaron. Alma gemela o no, no dejaría ir tan fácil a esta mujer.

"Hui de ahí sin conocerlo, tenía miedo de ser feliz, pero si vi su tatuaje." Giro su muñeca y acaricio el tatuaje con la llama de sus dedos. "El hombre con el tatuaje de león."

Pasaron el resto de esa noche en el dormitorio de Regina. Hicieron más que magia, Robin beso cada parte de su cuerpo y susurro en su oído lo mucho que le quería. Regina no estaba preparada para regresar las palabras así que decidió mostrarle que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Una hija.

Ninguno podía recordar como, por que, o cuando pasó. No tenían recuerdos de una vida en la cual encajara la profecía.

"Robin, di algo." Murmuro Regina.

"No entiendo, como puede ser posible? Acaso tu recuerdas algo de todo esto?" Robin no quería acusarle pero debía descartar cualquier posibilidad.

Regina se sintió ofendida, como se atrevía a pensar que sería capaz de hacer algo con su hija; si es que tuvieran una. "Como te atreves!" Se puso de pie, pero Robin le tomo una de sus manos.

"Lo siento, sé que no ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido el shock. Intento procesar todo esto. Estas segura que la profecía habla de nosotros." _Estas de broma_ , Regina lo miraba con incredibilidad "Zelena, almas gemelas, lo siento." No había dudas. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Zelena era la única hermana de Regina, más el detalle de las almas gemelas.

"La vamos a encontrar, no descansare hasta encontrarla." Robin le seguro con esperanza.

"No veo de que servirá, lo más probable sea que ya este muerta." Le respondió secamente.

"Regina!"

"Qué? Acaso piensas que sigue viva, no sabemos cuando fue que… la tuvimos. Si fue antes de que lance la primera maldición; no hay manera de que sobreviviera, sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Si sigue viva quizá sea una anciana, o adulta, no querrá saber nada de nosotros. Y si alguien interfirió, bueno, dudo que se hiciera cargo de ella, seguramente la asesino en cuanto dio su primer respiro en este mundo!" Regina no quería subir sus expectativas, cuando sabía cuáles eran las posibilidades más reales.

Robin no dijo nada, simplemente la estrecho contra él y dejo que sacara todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Se consoló el uno al otro.

Regina estuvo a punto de incinerar al idiota que se atrevió a entrar en sus aposentos sin avisar.

Tinkerbell.

"Dame una buena razón para no usarte como antorcha, polilla" por lo menos su humor estaba de vuelta.

"Zelena" dijo el hada, casi sin aire. "Zelena está atacando el palacio, no se detendrá hasta ver a su hermana."

 **New York – Presente**

Los gritos de Henry despertaron a Emma. No se detuvo a pensar, y salió disparada de su habitación con el arma en sus manos.

El cuarto de Henry estaba oscuro, enseguida encendió las luces y no vio nada extraño. Se guardo el arma al ver que Henry seguía en su cama enredado entre el cobertor.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Se acerco con cautela y comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre. El chico estaba sufriendo.

"Henry…" le sacudió una y otra vez, "Henry, despierta! Es solo un sueño, no es real." Intento una vez más.

"NO!" Se levanto de golpe, noqueándola fuera de la cama.

Emma logro detenerse con sus manos antes de caer por completo y darse un golpe contra el escritorio de madera.

Henry sollozaba "A donde se ha ido!? Había mucha sangre… no podía…"

"Henry, ha sido un sueño, no era real." Emma se había sentado a su lado y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

"No, era real, se sentía real. Estaba herida y, mamá, había sangre por todas partes y no podía ayudarle. Lloraba por mí, sabía mi nombre." Lloro con su rostro escondido entre la orilla de su cuello.

Emma miro el reloj y vio que marcaban las 5 pasadas, ninguno volvería a la cama. Tardo más de media hora pero le convenció que todo había sido una pesadilla. Un fragmento de su imaginación, imaginación que tenía de sobra, y que su mente había creado mientras dormía.

"Ha sido culpa mía, no debí dejar que me convencieras comprarte ese nuevo video juego. Estas son las consecuencias de un mal padre." La rubia dijo mientras le pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente con una pizca de canela, justo como le gustaba. "Ahora entiendo eso de las clasificaciones." Le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"No, no culpes al video juego, la vez pasada no…" guardo silencio enseguida.

"La vez pasada? Henry, ya habías tenido este tipo de sueños?" su mirada le dijo todo "Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"No pensé que fuera importante." Respondió con sinceridad.

"Henry, si tienes algún problema es importante que me lo hagas saber, soy tu madre."

"No quería preocuparte, ya tenías demasiados problemas y pensé que podría con esto yo solo."

Emma se sintió culpable que sus problemas afectaran la vida de su hijo, lo había estado descuidando a causa de su trabajo. Las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar.

"Henry tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, yo soy quien debo de cuidar de ti. Si tienes algún problema no quiero que dudes en contármelo y trataremos de encontrar una solución entre los dos, entiendes?" Henry asintió con la cabeza y un _hum_. "Aún es temprano, por que no vuelves a la cama e intentas dormir unas horas más." Emma estaba segura de no ser fin de semana, Henry hubiera preferido ducharse e ir al colegio, pero debió ser tanto su cansancio que regreso a su habitación sin protestar.

Henry entendía lo que su madre trataba de hacerle ver. Pero por alguna razón extraña decidió que sería mejor no contarle sobre el libro que había aparecido debajo de su cama sin ninguna explicación.

Volvió a la cama, con la imagen de la misteriosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrón que en otros sueños le había llamado como uno de sus cuentos favoritos cuando era niño.

 _Mi principito_.


	4. Tratos y Segundas Oportunidades

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

 **SORRY! Estas ultimas semanas han sido caóticas. Se acerca un triatlón muy importante y me la he pasado entrenando, entre eso y el cole, no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que a partir de la siguiente semana pueda actualizar más seguido.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4  


 **Bosque Encantado – Presente**

Regina se dio cuenta de dos cosas: las caras horrorizadas de Snow y Charming, y todo aquel que se encontraba dentro del perímetro del hechizo protector que rodeaba el castillo, y como Zelena se carcajeaba de regocijo; le costaba creer que estaba relacionada con la mujer verde que se reía como una maniática, pero pensándolo bien, erase una vez, ella había actuado de la misma manera; es que era así como le veían en aquel tiempo.

"¡Oops!" Zelena abrió el puño de su mano derecha y Regina reconoció el polvo que comenzó a mezclarse con el viento. Zelena había aplastado un corazón.

Tinkerbell jadeo, sorprendida, y se llevo las manos hacia su boca, Robin y Regina siguieron su mirada, y se percataron del cuerpo que yacía junto a la bruja verde; un hada.

"Nilsa" Murmuro Tinkerbell.

"Si pensaban que este insignificante truco podía protegerlos, estaban muy equivocados. ¡Nadie está a salvo, nunca lo estarán! No sin antes…" Los ojos de Zelena se abrieron con excitación, "Querida hermanita, ¿es que uno tiene que romper corazones para llamar tu atención?"

Los presentes comenzaron a murmuran entre sí, Charming y Snow estaban tan sorprendidos como la banda de hombre felices. Esa era una de las razones principales por las cuales Regina había decido no compartir su vinculo familiar con la bruja mala del oeste. Solo Robin y Tinkerbell sabían la verdad sobre las hermanas Mills. Pero ahora, gracias a Zelena; su querida hermanita, todos sabían sobre su parentesco.

"¿A qué has venido, Zelena?" Regina hizo a un lado sus sentimientos. Cuando se trataba de su hermana tenía que ser fría, dejar salir a la Reina Malvada.

"Quiero hacer un trato contigo," dio unos pasos, pero el domo invisible le impidió que se acercara a Regina. Zelena le sonrió, "un trato que nos beneficiara a las dos."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar algún trato que tenga que ver contigo?"

"Oh vamos, hermanita. Estamos en familia."

Regina arqueó una de sus cejas, "Aun tengo mis dudas."

"Y yo que pensé que ya me habías aceptado en la familia. Oh, Regina, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste?" Desvío su mirada hacia Robin, "el amor es una debilidad."

 _Al diablo con todo_. Regina pensó, levantando su brazo de modo que protegía a Robin de las amenazas de Zelena.

"¿Debilidad? No lo creo. Pero tú ni si quiera sabes lo que es el amor." Soltó una risilla, "Oh cierto, olvidaba que tienes celos de mi _perfecta_ vida." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"No eres tan especial como tú crees, Regina. Esta es mi oferta, entrégame a Snow White y dejare vivir a tu querido ladrón, y a ese pequeño, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Roland, ¿no es así?"

"Sobre mi cadáver" dijo Charming, sacando su espada.

"Eso puede arreglarse," la pelirroja le mostro sus dientes blancos, y volvió a dirigirse a su hermana "¿Qué dices hermanita? Entrégame a Snow White. Únete a mí y podrás obtener lo que siempre has deseado. Daniel."

Sintió como Robin apretaba su mano. Regina sabía que eso era imposible. Como se atrevía a si quiera nombrar a Daniel.

Charming dio una señal y los arqueros lanzaron sus flechas hacia Zelena, quien desvaneció todas y cada una de ellas antes de que si quiera se acercaran a ella. Los monos voladores comenzaron a chillar mientras agitaban sus alas. La sonrisa de Zelena desapareció cuando una flecha le rozo el antebrazo, y gruño ante el repentino ataque. Se había distraído por un segundo.

Levanto la mirada y encontró al culpable: Robin Hood.

"¡Van a pagar por esto! ¡Tienes hasta el amanecer, Regina!" Le grito enfurecida. Llamo a su escoba y voló lejos del palacio, los monos voladores le siguieron.

Robin se coloco frente a Regina, la estaba protegiendo pero no de Zelena o alguno de sus monos voladores. La protegía del príncipe y todo aquel que imitaba la acción de Charming, incluida la guardia real y los enanos. David le apuntaba a Regina con su espada y él con una de sus flechas, no dejaría que le hiciera daño a la Reina.

Tenía más que claro que Regina podía protegerse a sí misma, pero aun así, no dejaría que nadie la tocara. Tendrían que pasar por encima de él y de sus compañeros, noto que sus hombres habían levantado sus arcos, listos para atacar si la situación se presentaba o Robin diera la orden.

"¡David!" Snow le apretó el hombro y dijo con preocupación, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Escuchaste lo que dijo la bruja. Te quiere a ti Snow, estoy seguro que Regina no tendrá ningún problema con entregarte a su _hermana_."

"Cuántos años tienes, ¿cinco? Por qué entregársela a _mi hermana_ cuando pude haberme deshecho de Snow yo misma desde que llegamos" ignorando la advertencia de Robin, camino hacia donde se encontraba Snow. Charming no lo tomo muy bien.

Una daga salió disparada de la nada y el caos se apoderó de todos.

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 37 años**

 **(2 Semanas después de la desaparición de Rowan)**

"Regina, no puedes seguir así. Tienes que comer algo." Robin le hacía cariños. Regina llevaba días sin hablar o comer. A veces lloraba por horas, abrazando la frazada de color azul pálido que ella misma había tejido desde que se enteraron sobre su embarazo. Regina insistía que sería una niña pero ahora nunca sabrían si tuvo razón o no.

Robin sabía que estaba siendo un hipócrita ya que él tampoco había estado comiendo bien. Solo había conseguido dormir unas cuantas horas uno que otro día. Pero debía hacerlo si quería encontrar a su bebé. Había escuchado lo que alguno de sus hombres decían, entre ellos comentaban que lo más probable era que la bruja de Cora se había deshecho del bebé. Llevaban días buscando por todo Sherwood y el Bosque Encantado sin señal alguna de Cora o el bebé, era como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. Pero Robin lo sentía, su hijo o hija aun seguía con vida e iba a encontrarle.

Los primeros días después de que Cora se llevara al bebé. Lo primero que hicieron fue dejar la pequeña cabaña en la que Regina dio a luz. Después reubicaron el campamento, no era seguro quedarse. No estaban seguros desde cuando Cora había remplazado a Tinkerbell. Cuando comenzó la búsqueda, Regina suplico que la dejaran ayudar, ella quería ir en busca del infante pero Robin se lo impidió. Se le partía el corazón decirle que no pero Regina aun seguía recuperándose después del parto y no iba a arriesgar más su salud.

"Te amo demasiado como para perderte a ti también," beso su frente, "le vamos a encontrar. Tu también lo sientes, aún sigue con vida." Levanto su mentón y la miro a los ojos "Me recuerda a alguien que conozco. Tiene tu espíritu y tenacidad, es fuerte como su madre." Se sintió aliviado cuando logro convencer a Regina de probar algo más que pequeños mordiscos de pan.

"No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada," comenzó a desvestirse con dificultad "puedo ayudar, conozco a mi madre. Yo podría…" gruño con frustración al abrochar sus pantalones.

"¡Regina, para! Te vas a hacer daño." Sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarle a vestirse, y eso hizo. "Necesito que te quedes en el campamento, el saber que andarás ahí afuera en el estado en el que estas…"

"Quieres decir ¿porque soy una mujer me hace ser débil? ¿A eso te refieres?" le interrumpió, alzando la voz enfurecida. "¡No voy a quedarme aquí mientras _tú_ y _nuestros amigos_ ponen sus vidas en riesgo por nuestro hijo!" Respiro profundamente, poniendo un estrecho espacio entre ella y Robin. No quería hacerle daño. Sentía una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo, el poder entre las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Regina?"

"¡No me toques!" sus palabras fluyeron con brusquedad. Regina noto la angustia en su rostro. "Robin, yo… no es lo que crees." Cerró los ojos, "Hay algo que nunca te dije sobre mí. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias." Retrocedió al sentir las manos de Robin sobre ella. "No quiero hacerte daño." Estaba asustada, no _de_ Robin, si no _por_ él.

"Regina, no entiendo, ¿De qué estás hablando?" Su preocupación se notaba en su voz. Quería abrazarla y tranquilizarla pero Regina insistía en alejarse. "Sea lo que sea, nada ni nadie podrán cambiar mis sentimientos por ti."

Robin se quedo sin aire al momento que la palma de la mano derecha de Regina se prendió en llamas. Ella le miraba preocupada, esperando su rechazo o alguna mirada repugnante. Desde principios de su relación Robin no había dudado en mostrar su desprecio por la magia. Aun que Regina le dijo adiós a la vida de la realeza y sus clases de magia negra con Rumpelstiltskin, la magia seguía siendo parte de ella. Tinkerbell le convenció de seguir practicándola –o quizá fue Cora, a estas alturas no estaba segura de cuando ocurrió el intercambio. El hada le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre magia pero aun con todas sus clases, Regina aun no podía controlarla del todo.

Extinguió el fuego en sus manos y espero.

 _Aquí es donde llega nuestro final_ , pensó.

Robin la rodeo con sus brazos, escondiendo su cara entre sus cabellos oscuros. Respiro aliviado.

No hicieron falta las palabras.

Robin la aceptaba tal y como era. Con magia o sin magia.

Regina sentía que podía llorar ahora mismo.

El Pequeño John asomo su cabeza, "Tienen que venir ya."

La conversación tendría que esperar. Siguieron al Pequeño John, con ansia y nerviosismo, y sin cuestionar su extraña actitud. _Tal vez encontraron al bebé_ , no, era demasiado bueno para ser real.

"La encontramos dando vueltas por el Bosque Negro. No estábamos seguros que hacer con ella." El Pequeño John les abrió camino.

"¡Robin! ¡Regina!"

 _Tinkerbell_ o al menos eso aparentaba ser, bien podría ser un truco más.

La rubia dio un paso hacía su mejor amiga pero se detuvo cuando todos levantaron sus armas, incluso Regina se vio tentada a recurrir a su magia.

"Les prometo que soy yo. No es un truco." Se defendió.

Nada.

Silencio.

"Puedo probarlo." Miro a su alrededor y finalmente se enfoco en la pareja, "He sido yo quien los ha unido, gracias a mi polvo de duende se conocieron."

"Eso cualquiera pudo habértelo dicho." Robin habló con sequedad.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije el día que nos conocimos?" Regina le miro con curiosidad, "Amor. Todo lo que necesitas es amor. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿No es así?" Tinkerbell no sabía que más decir o hacer para convencerlos de que era ella. "Regina, ambas sabemos que esa noche saltaste desde ese balcón, inconscientemente, pero lo hiciste. Estabas cansada de la vida que llevabas en el palacio. De no ser por mí, no estarías aquí." Tenía la atención de todos, especialmente la de Robin, ¿Por qué no había escuchado esta historia antes? ¿ _Regina, su amada Regina había intentado quitarse la vida_? Tinkerbell observo las emociones que pasaban por la mente de Robin. "Merecías una segunda oportunidad. Amor y felicidad, un nuevo comienzo. El polvo de duendecillo nunca miente, es…"

"Más fiable que el polvo de hadas. En realidad eres tú."

Todos se relajaron un poco.

"¿Dónde has estado? Creímos que habías muerto." Regina pregunto después de que el hada la soltara.

"No hay tiempo para explicar. Versión corta: Cora me atrapo y me dejo en manos del _Ser Oscuro_ ; quien me tuvo prisionera desde hace un par de semanas." Al menos ahora sabían que fue Tinkerbell quien estuvo con ellos durante el embarazo de Regina. "Me ha dejado ir." Ignorando las preguntas, continuo, "Escuche sus planes. En verdad lo siento. Siento mucho lo que paso con su bebé."

"Alguna vez menciono que fue de nuestro bebé" Tinkerbell sacudió la cabeza.

Era absurdo pensar que Tinkerbell conocía el paradero del bebé.

"Solo sé que sigue con vida. Cora quería eliminarla." Se arrepintió de soltar esa información, Robin y Regina la miraron horrorizados, "Rumpelstiltskin se lo impidió, bueno, se lo ha prohibido. No se cuales fueron sus intenciones, pero su hija está viva gracias al Ser Oscuro."

"¿Hija? ¿Ha sido una niña?" Robin pregunto conmocionado.

"Rowan." Regina murmur, "Rowan of Locksley. Robin…"

Tinkerbell sentía pena por los padres primerizos, era triste ver su sufrimiento. Al menos se tenían el uno al otro. _No por mucho tiempo_ , recordó.

No quería interrumpirles pero tenía que hacerles saber el resto de la historia.

Llamo su atención, aclarando su garganta "Cora le hizo una última visita a Rumpelstiltskin, menciono a una persona pero no dijo su nombre." Sea quien fuera, parecía ser importante "Estaba en busca de un tal _Autor_."

 **Storybrooke – Presente (Un año después)**

Regina despertó sobresaltada.

Algo no andaba bien.

Esto no era el Bosque Encantado.

Estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke.

 _Imposible,_ apenas ayer le había dicho adiós a Henry para siempre. Tenía que ser un sueño o su mente estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto.

Pego un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de Henry. Su principito.

"¡Henry!" Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la habitación vacía, nadie la había ocupado por semanas. Se le nublo la vista. Su pequeño bebé no estaba.

Gimió y se retorció de dolor, apretando sus manos contra su costado lo cual le causo otra punzada de dolor. Regreso a su recamara tratando de deducir que estaba pasando. La maldición tendría que haberlos enviado de regreso al Bosque Encantado, Henry no estaba en la mansión pero existía la posibilidad de que se encontrara con los Charming y Emma. Pero eso no explicaba porque seguían en Storybrooke.

Se dirigió a su guardarropa –otra inmensa habitación. Se detuvo frente al gran espejo. Desabrocho la blusa de su pijama. "¡Pero qué diablos!" Se estremeció al ver el enorme moretón que se extendía desde sus caderas hasta debajo de su pecho. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien pero lo que llamo su atención no fue la mancha purpura, casi negra que adornaba su costado derecho. No, lo que llamo su atención fue la pequeña línea rosada bajo su hombro.

Utilizando magia, termino de sanar sus heridas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos el dolor físico había desaparecido.

Un golpeteo en su puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

 _Henry. Henry. Henry._

Abrió la puerta de un jalón. He aquí frente a su casa a los residentes de Storybrooke – ¿Les suena familiar? Y como siempre, ¿y porque no? En busca de su cabeza.

Personajes de cuentos confundidos, héroes buscando a quien culpar. La historia de su vida.

Seguía siendo la villana.

"¿Qué hiciste?" _Salvar sus irritantes traseros, ¿no fue suficiente?_

"¿Por qué volvimos?" _¿Volvieron? Han perdido la cabeza._

"Nunca va a cambiar, opino que la matemos y acabemos con nuestros problemas de una vez por todas." _Te puedes meter tu opinión por_ …

"Escuchen todos, deben volver a sus casas, asesinar a Regina no es la solución." David se abrió paso entre la multitud. "Nosotros nos haremos cargo, cuando tengamos respuestas les informaremos de lo sucedido." Pero nadie quería escucharle.

¿Problema nuevo? Claro, culpemos a Regina.

Mary Margaret hizo escuchar su opinión. Al parecer Snow era más convincente que David. Poco a poco los molestos habitantes se retiraron. No sin antes lanzarle miradas de desprecio, las cuales ignoro por completo.

"Regina, ¿Por qué estamos de vuelta? Creí que habías dicho que sería imposible volver." David la cuestiono.

"¿Disculpa? Apenas ayer le decía adiós a lo que más amo en este mundo y esta mañana desperté sola, sin _Henry_. Como podemos estar de vuelta, cuando ni siquiera hemos dejado Storybrooke, nunca dejamos…" Regina se quedo sin palabras. Si la panza redonda de Mary Margaret no era señal suficiente de que habían dejado Storybrooke, entonces, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

"7 meses, por lo menos." Mary Margaret comento. "Nos hayamos ido o nos hubiéramos quedado, es más que evidente que hemos olvidado casi un año, diría yo."

¡Sorpresa! Mary Margaret estaba embarazada.

Sus extrañas lesiones de esa mañana.

Henry seguía desaparecido, probablemente seguía viviendo felizmente en Nueva York con Emma.

Un año. Habían perdido un año de sus vidas y quizá ella era la culpable.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Se equivocaría al cambiar la maldición de Pan?

¿Qué había hecho?


	5. ¡Larga vida a la Reina Malvada!

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

* * *

Capitulo 5  


 **Storybrooke – Presente**

"¿Por qué seguimos aquí?" David la acuso.

"Claro, culpemos a Regina de todos nuestros problemas. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Regina se defendió. Estúpido Charming y su complejo de héroe.

"Regina," La dulce voz de Mary Margaret le estaba causando migraña. "Sólo intentamos ayudarte."

"¿Ayudarme? ¡Estas de broma!" Dejo caer sus manos sobre la isla de la cocina. David se movió para estar más cerca de Mary Margaret, "¿Creen que yo hice esto? ¡Qué borre un año de nuestras vidas y, oh si, al parecer nunca dejamos Storybrooke! En verdad son unos idiotas, es que no escucharon ni una sola palabra de lo que dije. ¡Yo no hice nada!

"Tienes que aceptar que no tienes el mejor record con las maldiciones."

Regina le lanzo una mirada a Charming.

"Y por si no era claro, creo que si estuvimos en el Bosque Encantado." Añadió Snow.

"¿De qué hablas? Por si no lo has notado, nadie recuerda nada."

"Por si no lo has notado" dijo David, imitándola "Hay más personas del Bosque Encantado allá afuera, personas que no vinieron con nosotros en la primera maldición."

Regina se sentía frustrada. No le gustaba no saber lo que pasaba en su pueblo. Si lo que decía David era verdad, y ahora había más habitantes en Storybrooke, eso solo significaba más problemas para ella.

Para todos los personajes de cuentos, Regina seguía siendo la Reina Malvada sin importar las veces que hubiera o siguiera salvando sus vidas.

Necesitaba pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, pero los Charmings seguían en su propiedad y solo le causaban más irritación. Había algo más, pero no podía descifrar que era. Sentía un poco de hostilidad hacia ellos, trato de empujar el sentimiento pero le fue imposible.

¿Qué había pasado durante ese año?

Y lo más importante.

¿Quién los había maldecido?

Quizá los héroes tenían razón y fue ella quien los hizo olvidar a todos.

David noto el cambio repentino en Regina, y por un segundo, Regina casi le agradece que la dejaran a solas por un par de horas.

Regina vio como David rodeaba con su brazo a Mary Margaret, y entonces, Regina sintió un vacio, ¿Por qué sentía celos de ver los pequeños afectos de cariño entre los Charming?

Henry. Le hacía falta su hijo.

Tenía que ser eso.

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 37 años**

 **(Unas horas después de la desaparición de Rowan)**

Regina finalmente sucumbió al sueño. Su decepcionante hija, se quedo dormida en brazos del ladrón después de llorar por horas, suplicándole que le devolviera a su bebé.

Cora se aburrió de espiarlos por el espejo. Agitando sus manos en el aire, la imagen desapareció, y en su lugar, su reflejo apareció.

Con una sonrisa, se giro y siguió el llanto de la recién nacida.

¡Por todos los dioses! Si que tenía buenos pulmones. Llevaban un par de horas en Wonderland, y nada paraba el llanto de la bebé.

Coloco su mano derecha sobre la niña, y considero deshacerse de ella ahí mismo. Un simple hechizo y terminaría con la existencia de la pequeña.

Pero no podía, aun sin su corazón, Cora sentía cariño por su nieta, no era exactamente amor, pero ahí estaba. Además de que sin importar quien fuera su padre, no podía matarle, por la misma razón que no pudo terminar con la vida de su primogénita.

La niña llevaba su sangre.

La tomo entre sus brazos y gruño cuando su nieta lloro aun más. Por primera vez, desde que la bebé llego a este mundo, la observo con detalle. Aun cuando su pequeña cara redonda estaba completamente roja, a causa de llorar por horas, era evidente que tenía una tez clara, los labios de color rosa, y sus cabellos eran tan oscuros como los de Regina. Noto que se le marcaban unos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, definitivamente eso lo heredo de su padre. Sus ojos estaban adornados con grandes pestañas negras, pero la parte más difícil era descubrir su color, no los había abierto desde que dejaron el Bosque de Sherwood, pero apostaría a que tenía los ojos de Robin Hood.

Rowan of Locksley, adelanto su llegada al mundo en las primeras horas de un 10 de Julio, y era la perfecta combinación de sus padres.

Regina no solamente le había regalado parte de sus genes, la magia de la familia había pasado a ser parte de Rowan.

Cualquier ser mágico podría presenciar la magia de Rowan a kilómetros de distancia. Tenía que ser por el destino de sus padres. Cora había escuchado cuentos, leyendas, sobre hijos de almas gemelas, pero solo eran eso, cuentos que fueron cambiando con cada generación. Y el hecho de que dichos padres se habían enamorado, amor verdadero, no necesitaba más pruebas para confirmar de donde provenía el poder de la pequeña Locksley.

Era una tentación quedarse con la niña, criarla ella misma, explotar ese poder, pero no podía. Si se la quedaba, tarde o temprano, Rumplestiltskin se enteraría del poder de su nieta y estaba más que segura que el _imp_ vendría por ella y no dudaría en asesinarla para quedarse con la niña. Cora amaba el poder tanto como Rumple, pero apreciaba más su vida, necesitaba estar viva para darle uso a ese poder.

Llamo a una de las criadas del palacio. Apareció una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía alrededor de 17 años. La reconoció al instante, Bianca, el entusiasmo de la joven era exorbitante, incluso su nombre le recordaba a la princesa Snow White.

Empujo el cuerpecito de Rowan a los brazos de Bianca, y esta la tomo entre sus brazos enseguida.

"Tienes 5 minutos para hacerla callar, o tu cabeza servirá como decorativo en uno de los nuevos jardines."

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con terror. Cora se marcho con una sonrisa triunfal, era bueno saber que aun no había perdido su toque.

Tenía que encontrar al autor, y cuanto antes.

 **Bosque Encantado – Durante el año que nadie puede recordar**

 ** _(The Missing Year – EF)_**

Charming fue el primero en atacar, con la espada de frente, se fue contra Regina. Snow seguía gritándoles que se detuvieran pero nadie quería escucharle. David le hizo una señal a Blue, y las hadas desaparecieron con Snow White.

La Reina intento contraatacar con magia pero le fue imposible, recordó el trato que los Charming hicieron con Rumplestiltskin, su magia no podía dañarlos pero si podía protegerse.

Flechas eran lanzadas en diferentes direcciones. El ruido de metal contra metal retumbaba en sus oídos.

Robin detuvo el ataque de David, con una espada que Alan le había lanzado segundos atrás.

El arquero frunció el ceño al ver el intento fallido de Regina al utilizar magia, fue esa milésima de segundo de distracción que casi le cuesta su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Robin!" Regina sintió que su corazón se detuvo. La sangre se le calentó, estaba más que furiosa. Conjuro una espada, y la hizo chocar contra la de Charming.

"Por un momento casi me engañas, Regina," La voz de David soltaba veneno "¿O prefieres que te llamé Reina Malvada?"

Las palabras de David solo alimentaban la furia de Regina. ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarla después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos?

"Lo único bueno que has hecho en tu vida fue regresar a Henry a donde pertenece," el nombre de Henry atrajo su atención "con su verdadera madre. Emma."

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Regina le gritó, y la espada de Charming desapareció entre humo purpura.

David sintió el filo, de la espada que sostenía Regina, sobre su garganta.

Soltó una carcajada, "Anda, hazlo. Demuéstrale a todos la villana que aun eres y siempre serás."

Algo andaba mal.

Regina sentía la magia oscura en el aire, y no era la suya.

"Larga vida a la Reina Malvada" David aclamó, con la mirada dura y vacía, "¡Larga vida a la Reina Malvada!" repitió, alzando la voz para que todos le escucharan.

" _¡Larga vida a la Reina Malvada!_ "

La vida de Charming estaba en sus manos, literalmente. Sería muy fácil acabar con él, terminar lo que empezó años atrás, quitarle a Snow White su primer amor, ¿sería lo justo, no?

" _¡Larga vida a la Reina Malvada!_ "

Piensa en Henry, Regina. ¿Qué diría Henry, si supiera lo que estas a punto de hacer?

Robin.

Roland.

" _¡Larga vida a la Reina Malvada!_ "

Entre el caos y los gritos, Regina sintió la presencia de Robin, veía sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba sus palabras. No entendía lo que estaba diciéndole. No estaba segura de querer saber lo que decía.

 _Reina Malvada_.

¿Y si la veía igual que los demás? No, Robin la quería tal y como era, con todo y su oscuro pasado.

Robin tomo su mano, y entrelazando sus dedos, le dio un apretón.

"Creo en ti."

Regina cerró los ojos y se enfoco en Robin, Roland, y en quienes confiaba. No sería fácil y tomaría más energía de lo normal, pero tenía que sacarlos de ahí.

Poco a poco, sintió la magia apoderarse de su cuerpo. Escucho la confusión en algunos de la banda de hombres felices. Las explicaciones tendrían que esperar.

Reaparecieron a la mitad del Bosque de Sherwood.

Regina reconoció la sensación que subía por su garganta. Se libero del abrazo que Robin tenía sobre ella y dio unos pasos hacia los arbustos más cercanos, y vomito lo último que había comido.

Robin sostenía su cabello y acariciaba su espalda. Cuando su estomago termino de vaciarse, Robin le limpio la boca con una pañoleta, y finalmente, Regina se echo hacia atrás, dejando que Robin la sostuviera una vez más. La magia que utilizó recientemente la había dejado agotada.

Transportar a todas esas personas era casi imposible, pero lo había logrado, no tenía ni idea como lo hizo, pero estaban a salvo, por ahora.

"¡Papá! ¡Gina!" Tinkerbell lo puso en el suelo y Roland corrió hacia su padre y Regina. "¿Es Gina un ángel como mamá?"

La inocente pregunta de Roland le causo un nudo en el estomago, "No, Roland. Regina solo está cansada, pero se va a poner bien, ¿Cierto, Tinkerbell?"

El hada le mostro a Roland una de sus mejores sonrisas "No te preocupes, Roland. La Reina dormirá por unos días y cuando despierte estoy segura que querrá jugar contigo."

 _Horas_ , pensó Robin.

Tuck se llevo a Roland y Robin agradeció que su hijo no viera a Regina en ese estado, ya era bastante que el pequeño de los hombres felices pensara que Regina había sufrido el mismo destino que Marian.

"¿Estamos en Sherwood?" Tinkerbell pregunto, y Robin asintió con la cabeza sin quitar su mirada sobre Regina. "Utilizo demasiada magia." La rubia se acerco a Regina para examinarla más de cerca. "¿Robin?" Robin tardo unos segundos en mirar al hada y cuando lo hizo, no le gusto la expresión que Tinkerbell tenía sobre su rostro, miedo. "La cantidad de magia que uso, es imposible… debió haberla matado. Es un milagro que siga con vida."

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el Pequeño John pregunto ansioso, "Están seguros que ha sido la Reina quien nos ha traído aquí?" Se aclaro la garganta al ver la irritación en los ojos de Robin, "Es solo que esa magia era diferente, todos hemos visto a la Reina usar magia y siempre es de color purpura."

 _Oh, eso._

El humo que los envolvió a todos no era el mismo de siempre, era diferente, más claro y con una mezcla brillante. Robin estaba demasiado preocupado por Regina para pensar en la magia que los había traído al Bosque de Sherwood.

Las miradas iban entre Regina y Tinkerbell, querían respuestas y pensaban que el hada podría dárselas. Tinkerbell se mordió el labio inferior, estaba claro que sabía más de lo que dejaba saber, pero estaba incomoda por cómo le miraban.

Robin se puso de pie con Regina en brazos, quien aparentaba dormir tranquilamente.

"Estamos cerca del campamento, ¿Pequeño John? Confío en que aun recuerdas el camino."

Todos entendieron la indirecta y se esparcieron.

"Tinkerbell, necesito saber si Regina está en peligro."

"No más en el que estamos si no nos damos prisa y buscamos refugio. Zelena podría atacarnos en cualquier momento." El hada le recordó.

Robin se quedo insatisfecho pero no hizo más preguntas.

Tinkerbell tenía algunas teorías del por qué la magia de Regina había cambiado, pero no diría nada hasta hablar primero con Regina.

Caminaron por horas y para el anochecer, llegaron al viejo campamento, todo seguía igual.

Después de que todos se pusieron cómodos, Tinkerbell convenció a Robin de que comiera algo.

"Con todo lo que paso, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

¿Cómo se sentía? Confundido, frustrado, miedo de pensar que Regina pudo haber muerto.

"Para ser honestos, no estoy seguro." Tinkerbell se moría por hacer más preguntas, Robin lo noto, sabía lo que la rubia quería saber, "Regina me conto todo" Tinkerbell le miro con curiosidad "Sobre nuestra hija, quiero decir." Robin suspiro con frustración "No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar más sobre ella. Una parte de mi desearía que fuera mentira," antes de que Tinkerbell lo interrumpiera, continuo, "No me malinterpretes, amo la idea de un hijo con Regina, crear una persona con lo mejor de ambos, sería un sueño. Pero esto, el saber que pasó y no poder recordar, me hace sentir tan…" _Furioso_.

"El Ser Oscuro, si hay alguien que puede saber sobre lo que pasó es Rumplestiltskin."

Robin no confiaba en Rumplestiltskin pero Tinkerbell tenía razón.

Una vez más, el Ser Oscuro era el único que podría ayudarle.

 **Storybrooke – Presente**

Zelena había vigilado a su hermanita en los últimos días. Regina no había dejado la mansión en las primeras 48 horas desde que llegaron a Storybrooke. ¿Quizá sentía miedo por lo que pudieran hacerle? No, Regina no temía por su vida, su hermana era demasiado astuta para dejar que le pusieran una mano encima. Inteligente, tal vez, pero no lo suficiente.

¿En verdad pensaron que podrían burlarse de ella?

Zelena supo enseguida sobre la maldición que lanzarían para volver a este mundo, solo tuvo que añadir una pasión de olvido y _voil_ _à_ , nadie recordaría nada sobre el ultimo año.

Hubiera sido más divertido dejar las memorias de Regina intactas, ver como Regina intentaba convencerles de que su hermana, la Bruja Mala del Oeste, era la malvada del cuento, eso si hubiera sido un gran show. Tenía que conformarse con saber que había separado a la Reina de su ladrón.

Detalles, detalles.

La campanilla sobre la puerta de Granny's anuncio la llegada de Regina. Zelena sonrió, aun con la cabeza en alto y postura firme, su querida hermanita se sentía insegura.

Zelena contuvo la respiración, aquí viene el momento esperado.

Regina había decidido esa mañana de salir de la mansión y dar la cara, al diablo con lo que todos pensaran de ella. Necesitaba aire fresco y, aun que no le agradaba respirar el mismo aire que los demás, tenía que convivir con otros humanos, si seguía viendo solo paredes se volvería loca.

Camino hasta Granny's, necesitaba pensar, distraerse, y su casa solo le recordaba a Henry.

Ignorando las miradas acusatorias que le lanzaban, entro a Granny's. La distracción funciono demasiado bien, lo último que supo fue que había chocado con alguien más y le había tirado la bebida que sostenía en sus manos, para su suerte, no le había caído nada encima.

La disculpa murió en la punta de su lengua.

Ojos azules se fijaron en sus ojos cafés. Su mirada era penetrante, había algo más que le resultaba familiar en el extraño, a quien ahora le debía un nuevo café.

Su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba casi segura que con el silencio que había en Granny's, todos podían escuchar sus latidos.

"¡Oh, cariño! ¿Estás bien?"

La conexión que Regina sintió se rompió al ver a la pelirroja acercarse al hombre de ojos azules.

"Su Majestad, estoy segura que fue un accidente, por favor acepte nuestras disculpas." Zelena sintió nauseas, fingir tanta inocencia y terror por su hermana era peor de lo que pensó.

"Regina, mi nombre es Regina, y no hay ningún problema, la culpa ha sido mía…"

"Zelena." Regina se le quedo viendo, Zelena conocía esa mirada, su hermana no confiaba en ella. Robin seguía mirando a Regina con curiosidad, el también sentía esa chispa de atracción, Zelena entro en pánico al ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de Robin por unos segundos. Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Robin en forma territorial, y dijo con una enorme sonrisa fingida "Mi amor, no seas descortés con la Reina. Este de aquí es mi marido, Robin, Robin de Locksley."

Perfecto.

La confusión y sorpresa en la cara de Regina valió la pena el haber bloqueado su memoria del último año.

 **New York – Presente**

Emma preparaba el desayuno mientras Henry estaba entretenido leyendo.

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado los videojuegos por libros?

"Ese es nuevo, no lo había visto antes." Emma comento, mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa. "¿Once Upon A Time? ¿No estás algo grande para los cuentos de hadas?" bromeo.

"Uno nunca es grande para un buen cuento de hadas." Henry respondió con seriedad, hizo el libro a un lado pero noto que Emma no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"¿De qué trata?"

"No estás lista para saberlo." Contuvo la risa, las palabras le eran familiares a Henry pero no a Emma.

Emma arqueo una ceja y le dio un sorbo a su café.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Henry pregunto después de oír que alguien llamo a la puerta.

"No."

Emma se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de cabello oscuro y una sonrisa traviesa, el atuendo de cuero que llevaba puesto lo hacían parecer un loco, y el hecho de que llevaba un garfio en la mano no le ayudaban en nada.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" pregunto, haciéndole saber que su presencia no era bienvenida.

"Emma."

"¿Te conozco?"

El desconocido dio un paso hacía ella, y Emma apretó su mano en la puerta.

Killian alzo su mano y _media_ en forma de paz, "Si y no" _genial, tendría que empezar su mañana con un loco a su puerta_ , Emma pensó. "Me llamo Killian Jones, y tu eres Emma Swan, nos conocemos pero no lo recuerdas."

"Mira, no sé quién eres, ni me interesa. No tengo tiempo para locos."

Emma lo vio venir pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El sujeto tomo su rostro y le planto un beso.

¡Es que acaso tiene deseos de morir!

Emma le mordió el labio y le pateo sus partes bajas, de no ser por la situación, se hubiera reído de lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿¡Estás loco!? Tienes 5 segundos para desaparecer o llamare a la policía." Le advirtió.

"Emma, lo siento, pensé que funcionaria." Killian se defendió, mientras se retorcía de dolor, la mujer sí que sabía pegar, y duro. "Swan, tienes que escucharme, tus padres te necesitan, todos están en peligro, y Regina…"

"¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?"

Ambos adultos se le quedaron viendo a Henry.

"Henry, estoy bien, ve a tu habitación mientras me hago cargo de esto." Emma le aseguro.

Killian lo miro con curiosidad, podía jurar que el chico lo reconocía, y su pregunta no tenía nada que ver con Emma.

Empujo su suerte, y respondió "Regina está bien, o al menos lo estaba la última vez que la vi." Bien, Henry parecía recordar, "Hay una nueva maldición, todos están de vuelta en Storybrooke y necesitan a Emma."

Emma los miro a los dos como si hubieran perdido la cabeza.

"¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Maldición? ¿Storybrooke? Te estás escuchando, ¿Y quién es Regina?"

"Es una larga historia."

"Emma… mamá" Henry corrigió al ver la cara de perplejidad en su madre biológica, Emma no recordaba nada, "Lo que dice Hook, todo es real. Te voy a explicar pero tienes que tener la mente muy abierta."

"Okay… ya entiendo que está pasando aquí, me están jugando una broma"

"No es broma." Henry repitió, más serio que nunca.

Henry conocía a su madre a la perfección, se sentía arrinconada, no iba a creer las palabras de Killian por más que este intentara convencerla. Corrió por el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa y regreso en tiempo record.

"Sé que dije que no estabas lista pero no hay tiempo." Los dos adultos miraron el libro con curiosidad, y por último, fijaron su mirada sobre él, "Es tiempo de volver a casa."


	6. Juntos?

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los que se molestan en seguir leyendo.**

* * *

 _"_ _Under the idea that we can all make our own fates, that we have choices, is the reminder that sometimes we don't. That sometimes life is bigger than our plans. Bigger than us."_

 _-Elizabeth Scott._

Capitulo 6

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 38 años**

 **(** ** _Un año antes del nacimiento de Rowan/Dorothy_** **)**

Respirando profundamente y con nerviosismo, Regina apresuro su paso. El Palacio se perdió entre la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus escapadas del castillo le costaban cada vez más trabajo, la cantidad de Caballeros Negros que custodiaban las entradas de su _prisión_ había aumentado en los últimos días. Porque eso era para ella, una prisión donde pasaría el resto de sus días obligada a cuidar a _Snow White,_ la insufrible y malcriada princesa que le costó la vida a Daniel.

¿Y si Leopold sabía sobre lo de ella con Robin; uno de los ladrones más buscados entre los reinos vecinos? No, no podría, ella había sido muy cautelosa, incluso Robin no sabía toda la verdad de quien era realmente.

 _Robin me dejara cuando se entere que esta acortejando a una mujer casada, y no solo a una mujer casada común y corriente, no, está saliendo con la Reina. Una Reina cobarde que no se atreve a contarle sobre su linaje_.

Regina pensaba que Robin la odiaría, el arquero no escondía su disgusto por la sangre real y a los de clase alta.

Tenía que poner fin a lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Relacionarse con ella solo le traería desdichas y más problemas. Si dejarlo ir significaba salvarle la vida, entonces, que así sea.

Miro hacia el cielo y observo la luna que comenzaba a ocultarse entre las nubes negras, el clima no estaba de su parte, comenzaría a llover pronto. Odiaba los días lluviosos, Snow se atemorizaba cuando había tormentas, la mocosa se escabullía a sus aposentos, cada vez que llovía con truenos y relámpagos, esos días tenía que jugar su papel de madrastra preocupada y amorosa, lo que avivaba más el odio que sentía hacia Snow White. Pero ese odio no parecía ser tan importante cuando estaba con Robin, ¿Cómo era posible quererle tanto cuando apenas y le conocía? Tinkerbell tenía razón, esta era su segunda oportunidad al amor, aunque nunca lo admitiría a su cara.

Tenía que darse prisa, lo más probable era que Robin estaría esperándola en su lugar especial –un pequeño claro en uno de los rincones más desolados en el Bosque de Sherwood. El estrecho entre su reino y Sherwood era realmente grande, pero no podía arriesgarse a salir a caballo sin ser vista por alguno de los Caballeros Negros, no le quedaba otra alternativa más que caminar por un par de horas.

Robin era un hombre honorable, nunca hacia preguntas a las que sabía no podría darle respuesta alguna. Esta era la 6 vez que se verían desde la noche que Tinkerbell la guió hacia él. Esas noches eran su única esperanza, una razón más para sobrevivir la vida en el castillo, y las noches en que los guardias personales de Leopold la escoltaban hacia sus aposentos para cumplir sus deberes como esposa. Le causaban nauseas el solo pensar en las manos del Rey sobre su cuerpo.

Llego al claro y frunció el ceño. Robin no estaba por ningún lado. Había demasiado silencio. Quizá se canso de esperarla y se marcho, no, él no haría eso, ¿o sí?

Regina estaba en conflicto con su voz interior cuando un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás. Robin la vio llegar, después de esperar por casi dos horas y debatir si debía irse, con resignación de que su amada no vendría esa noche, finalmente una figura familiar apareció entre la oscuridad y la poca luz de la luna que pasaba entre las nubes.

"¿Regina, estas bien? ¿Estás herida?" Robin se preocupo, Regina estaba temblando y su silencio no le ayudaba a calmar su preocupación. La giro para ver si tenía alguna herida superficial pero no encontró nada, solo a Regina en lágrimas.

"Estas asustándome, ¿Qué pasa Regina?"

Regina lo abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, no confiaba en su voz, sus palabras la traicionarían si abría su boca. Robin regreso el gesto y enseguida comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento al oído, no entendía que estaba pasando, le dolía ver a Regina quebrarse de esa manera y no saber el por qué.

Después de unos minutos, sus sollozos sucumbieron.

"Lo siento, no sé que me paso." Regina se disculpo tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de su repentino momento emocional.

"¿Estás segura? Eso no parecía nada. Si alguien ha intentado…"

"Robin, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada." Le enseño una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero Robin no era ingenuo, podía ver más allá de sus mascaras. Maldito bandido, ya la conocía a la perfección y sin haber compartido mucho tiempo juntos.

Robin no quiso presionarla más, cuando estuviera lista le contaría el peso que llevaba cargando, esa angustia y tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos desde el día que la conoció.

"No quita el hecho de lo preocupado que estaba, has tardado más de lo normal." Aparto el cabello de su rostro, amaba sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, "Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí."

Regina cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Robin sobre los de ella, sus besos siempre le transmitían ese sentimiento que pensó nunca volvería a tener, calidez, ternura, amor. Un amor diferente al que vivió con Daniel, pero al mismo tiempo, Robin le regresaba a su vida.

Pero Daniel había muerto por ese amor que sentía por ella y Robin corría el mismo peligro si seguía a su lado. Su amor era una sentencia de muerte.

Robin sintió el cambio repentino en Regina, quien había dejado de responder a sus caricias. Puso sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho y lo aparto con fuerza.

"¿Regina?"

Se fuerte, es por su bien.

"Se acabo," Dijo sin emoción. "Lo que sea que pensaste que había entre nosotros no puede seguir."

Robin no creía en sus palabras, estaba seguro que había algo más.

"No, estas mintiendo, se que también sientes la conexión que hay entre nosotros." Aun con las protestas por parte de Regina, la tomo por la cintura con más fuerza y la obligo a verlo a los ojos. "¿Qué está pasando realmente? ¿A que le temes? Solo dime la verdad. ¿Es tu familia? Regina, si tu… si así lo quisieras yo podría llevarte lejos de aquí, huir juntos" Robin noto un pequeño reconocimiento en los ojos de Regina, "Se que apenas nos conocemos pero mis sentimientos por ti son reales, no puedo explicarlo, solo sé que mi corazón te pertenece completamente."

 _Huir juntos._

 _La muerte de Daniel._

Robin estaría mejor sin ella.

Tienes que ser fuerte. Rompe su corazón antes de que alguien más lo haga, literalmente.

Se rio en su cara, "¿Huir contigo? Oh querido, no sé que fantasía has creado en tu cabeza pero jamás, yo jamás huiría con un muerto de hambre," Oh dios, la mirada de Robin eran acuchilladas directo a su corazón, "¿En verdad creíste que cambiaria una vida de comodidad por _ti_?" Por supuesto que Robin había notado que venía de alguna familia de dinero, no cualquiera vestía como lo hacía ella.

Aun en el dolor que sus palabras tan crueles le habían causado, Regina se dio cuenta que había una parte de Robin que seguía dudando en sus palabras.

"Ya deberías de saberlo, personas como tú no pertenecen en mi mundo." Y con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y se marcho sin mirar atrás, pero sabía lo que había dejado.

Un hombre desecho con el corazón destrozado.

…

Tinkerbell volaba por los alrededores del castillo, iba en busca de Regina, se moría por saber cómo iban las cosas entre la joven y el hombre del tatuaje de león.

Cada noche después de que Regina visitara a Robin, Tinkerbell se aparecía y escuchaba a la Reina, la felicidad de Regina era contagiosa.

El hada tenía un mal presentimiento. Había demasiado movimiento en el castillo. Voló hacía el jardín de flores y se escondió entre las rosas. Caballeros Negros se preparaban para salir, y otros hacían rondas por cada rincón. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

"La Reina Regina deberá ser devuelta sin ningún rasguño para antes del amanecer, cualquier testigo deberá ser silenciado." El comandante ordeno a los caballeros.

"¡Oh, no!" Tinkerbell voló. Tenía que encontrar a Regina y Robin antes que los Caballeros Negros que ya habían salido en busca de la Reina.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: el Rey sabía todo.

…

La noche no podía ser peor.

Regina se cruzo de brazos y siguió caminando bajo la tormenta. La lluvia le impedía ver por dónde iba, tenía frio y estaba segura que tendría problemas si no llegaba pronto al Palacio.

Quería regresar y pedirle disculpas a Robin, contarle la verdad y hacerle saber que una vida con él sería un sueño comparado a lo que ahora era su vida.

Pero el Rey no se lo permitiría, si se enteraba de lo que había, _hubo_ entre ellos, el precio por la cabeza de Robin aumentaría considerablemente.

Y también estaba Rumplestiltskin.

En qué lío había metido a Robin.

…

No fue difícil encontrar el campamento de Robin, sin contar el hecho de que Tinkerbell uso un poco de polvo de duendecillo.

Tinkerbell nunca se imagino lo rápida que podía ser cuando estaba alterada. Por lo menos el hechizo que utilizo para repeler el agua mientras volaba había sido de gran ayuda.

"¡Regina! ¡Robin!"

Algunos de los hombres felices se alarmaron, sacaron sus armas y buscaron la fuente de la extraña voz chillante.

Tinkerbell se cambio de su forma de hada.

"¡Tranquilos, es un hada!"

"¿Un hada?"

"¿Que hace un hada en nuestro campamento?"

Tinkerbell ignoro las preguntas.

"¡Regina!"

Robin se abrió paso entre sus amigos al escuchar los gritos del hada, ¿Cómo conocía a Regina? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"¿Robin?" Tinkerbell pregunto angustiada al ver que Regina no estaba por ningún lado.

"M'lady, ¿nos conocemos?"

"¡Sí! ¡No! Es difícil de explicar. ¿Dónde está Regina?"

Robin apretó los puños de sus manos. Es que acaso le estaban jugando una broma.

"¡Robin! ¿Dónde está? Hoy se verían, ¿no es así?" El hada no entendía porque Robin actuaba como si el nombre de Regina fuera una enfermedad. Gruño. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

"¿Eres un hada, cierto?" Tinkerbell asintió, no tenía tiempo para esto, Regina estaba en peligro "No sé qué juego se traen tu y… Regina, pero te sugiero que saces tu mágico tra…"

"¡Robin!" El Pequeño John lo reprimió.

"No sé que hizo para que te pusieras así pero no tenemos tiempo, Regina corre peligro."

Eso llamo la atención de Robin.

"Regina siente algo por ti" _está enamorada de ti_.

"Eso no fue lo que me dio a entender esta noche."

"Tiene miedo, no de ti sino por ti, Regina va a matarme," el tiempo se les estaba agotando "Robin, Regina es la Reina" El color desapareció del rostro de Robin, "Es la esposa del Rey Leopold."

Los hombres bombardearon a Robin con preguntas.

"El Rey sabe todo, no sé cómo, pero se entero que Regina estuvo viéndose a escondidas contigo, y los Caballeros Negros han salido en busca de Regina."

Si lo que Tinkerbell decía era verdad, explicaría porque Regina había terminado con lo que tenían. Y si los Caballeros Negros capturaban a Regina, no podía imaginar lo que el Rey haría con su joven esposa.

Robin había escuchado los rumores de la nueva esposa del Rey Leopold, demasiado joven, tanto como para ser su hija, pero nunca se imagino que Regina fuera la Reina. Sabía que venía de alguna familia noble, pero la Reina. Las cosas que debió haber pasado desde su boda.

Iba a enfermarse.

…

Regina escucho el galopeo de los caballos antes de verlos.

 _Caballeros Negros._

"¡Por ahí!"

Se echo a correr.

…

Entre Robin y Tinkerbell, les explicaron la situación a los hombres felices.

"No puedo pedirles que arriesguen sus vidas, el hada Tinkerbell y yo iremos tras Regina."

Una ola de _NO_ se escucho por el campamento.

"No pueden detenerme, ya he tomado una decisión." Robin no podía creer que sus hombres se negaran a que fuera por el amor de su vida.

"Nadie ha dicho nada sobre detenerte. Robin, estamos contigo, después de todo, para que esta la familia." Dijo el Pequeño John, "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Esto es lo que haremos." Tinkerbell repaso el plan una vez más.

Robin no confiaba mucho en la magia, pero Tinkerbell era un hada, y las hadas eran buenas ¿no? Además de que era amiga de Regina. Confiaba en ella.

"¿Estás segura que va a funcionar?"

"Esto fue lo que guio a Regina hasta a ti."

El arquero la vio con curiosidad.

"Pero esa es otra historia para otro día, una vez que hayamos rescatado a Regina, además, el polvo de duendecillo nunca miente."

"¿Duendecillo? ¿Pensé que era polvo de hadas?"

Tinkerbell no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa ante la pregunta de Robin, las mismas palabras habían salido de Regina el día que la llevo hacia aquella taberna.

"¿Listo?"

Robin estaba más que listo, escucho a Tinkerbell decir el hechizo y soplo el polvillo de su mano, su instinto fue cerrar los ojos pero no sintió nada. ¿Había fallado? La sorpresa en la voz de sus amigos le hicieron saber que no.

Al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar su sorpresa, todos le miraban de pies a cabeza, estaba brillando. Un camino brillante se había formado frente a ellos mientras que Tinkerbell había vuelto a su forma de hada.

Se fuerte, Regina.

…

Rumplestiltskin había observado suficiente sobre la bola de cristal.

Volvió a su torno de hilar, y comenzó, hilos de oro surgieron en segundos.

Había nuevos posibles futuros, todos ellos giraban en torno a las decisiones de Regina, y su mente no podía con ellos.

Tenía que impedir que Regina se reencontrara con el ladrón. Regina era su única oportunidad para encontrar a Bealfire, y eso no ocurriría si la hija de Cora encontraba su final feliz.

No, no podía entrometerse, algo más importante resultaría de la unión de esos dos. Sería más importante que el amor verdadero de Snow White y su Príncipe.

Algo estaba bloqueando sus visiones, faltaba una pieza importante en el rompecabezas y no lograba ver que era.

No podía arriesgarse a perder a su alumna.

Debía deshacerse de la distracción, debía matar a Robin Hood.

…

Regina no reconocía esta parte del bosque, la lluvia había parado y el todos los caminos estaban cubiertos de fango y algunos árboles caídos. Estaba hambrienta y cansada, quizá lo mejor era darse por vencida y entregarse de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, no tenía nada más que perder. Había perdido a Robin, su segunda oportunidad se había ido de sus manos.

Regreso al camino más cercano y espero.

Los Caballeros Negros estaban cerca.

Suspiro y tomo fuerzas.

Podía escucharles.

No iba a darles la satisfacción de que la vieran llorar.

Salió de la nada y la empujo fuera del camino.

"¿Robin?" Regina lo reconoció enseguida. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Tinkerbell." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Tink." Le agradecería al hada si salían vivos de ahí.

"Robin, son demasiados, no podremos contra ellos." Le dio un apretón de manos, esto era lo que quería evitar, tendría que encontrar la manera de entregarse antes de que Robin hiciera algo estúpido.

Robin la leyó como un libro, sabía lo que planeaba y no iba a dejarle, "Nada de eso, estamos juntos en esto, además, no estamos solos." Le hizo una señal para que observara más de cerca. Regina no podía creer que todos los hombres de Robin estuvieran aquí tratando de defenderla, nadie había hecho alguna cosa así por ella, se sintió conmovida.

"¿Juntos?" Volvió a preguntar la muchacha de ojos cafés.

"Juntos." Le aseguro el arquero, sellando su promesa besándole los labios.

Un silbido salió de entre los árboles, era la señal.

...

Rumplestiltskin observaba desde la distancia, tenía que aceptar que la banda de ladrones tenía habilidades cuando se trataba de luchar por sus vidas. Lo más sorprendente fue ver a su _protégée_ usar una espada, al parecer Regina tenía habilidades ocultas.

"Si sabes lo que te conviene, bajaras esas manos y te iras de aquí, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin se sintió como un niño reprendido, nadie le daba órdenes al Ser Oscuro.

"Y si valoraras tu vida, sabrías que nadie se interpone entre Rumplestiltskin y lo que desea." Se voltio para enfrentar al valiente que se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

"Rumplestiltskin." Tres jóvenes lo saludaron.

 _The Fates._

 **Storybrooke – Presente**

 _Regina no podía evitar las palabras sucias que salían de su boca. Sus manos le apretaban sus muslos, estaba segura que dejaría marcas por la mañana. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, las sensaciones que sus frenéticas embestidas le estaban causando eran indescriptibles._

 _Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor, la pasión se olía en el aire._

 _La Reina sabía lo que hacía, sus gemidos y los rasguños que dejaba sobre su espalda lo volvían loco._

 _"¡Regina!"_

 _"¡Oh dios! ¡No pares!"_

Regina despertó de golpe justo antes de poder ver la cara del hombre con el que había estado teniendo sueños eróticos en las últimas semanas. Era frustrante, eso y el hecho de que Robin Hood la ignorara cada vez que la veía.

Sentía una atracción por Robin, pero luego recordaba que era un hombre casado y se olvidaba por completo de sus ideas.

Miro a su alrededor un tanto confundida, seguía en su oficina, eso explicaba el dolor en su cuello.

El comunicador parpadeaba. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio por unos segundos, le había dado instrucciones especificas a Jessie; su secretaria, que limpiara su itinerario completo del día de hoy, no quería ser molestada por nadie.

Apretó el botón rojo del comunicador, tenía que ser algo bueno o si no Jessie conocería a la Reina Malvada.

"Señora Alcaldesa, siento mucho molestarla pero el señor…" Jessie estaba nerviosa, sabía que Regina no estaba recibiendo a nadie por el momento, conocía a la perfección la reputación de la Reina Malvada cuando acepto este trabajo, el solo pensar que Regina podría regresarla a ser una muñeca otra vez, era aterrorizante.

"¿Señor? Ni que estuviera tan viejo." Hook.

Ya era hora que el pirata diera la cara después de estar desaparecido desde que llegaron a Storybrooke. Tal vez el tenía información de lo que había sucedido en el último año y que había pasado con los que seguían desaparecidos, incluyendo a Tinkerbell. Regina no iba a admitirlo pero estaba preocupada por ella.

"Jessie, está bien. Déjalo pasar."

"Dime que no es Jessie de Toy Story. Ya sabes, los juguetes, Woody."

Regina se paralizo.

No. No podía ser ella. Emma seguía en Nueva York con Henry.

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y enseguida entraron Killian seguido por.

"Emma." Tenía que ser otro sueño, Emma no podía estar de vuelta en Storybrooke, pero si era real, entonces eso significaba que Henry también estaba en el pueblo.

"Regina."

"No me agradezcas, cariño." El pirata interrumpió el momento.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Nueva York, la Maldición de PAN…"

"¡Mamá!" Henry corrió a sus brazos.

Su vista se nublo.

 **Storybrooke – Dos semanas antes**

 _"Regina, mi nombre es Regina, y no hay ningún problema, la culpa ha sido mía…"_

Robin la reconoció al instante.

 _"Robin, te amo." Susurro sobre sus labios._

 _"Como yo a ti, mi amor."_

 _"Cuando llegue la maldición, me habrás olvidado por completo, Zelena se hizo cargo de que así fuera."_

 _"Regina, mírame. Mi corazón siempre reconocerá el amor que siento por ti sin importar lo que pase. Aun en la oscuridad, mi alma siempre va a encontrarte."_

Zelena le puso las manos encima y los recuerdos desaparecieron.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Regina. Era radiante y cautivante.

No podía pensar así, su esposa dormía a su lado, ¿Por qué no recordaba a su esposa? ¿Desde cuándo se había casado?

En el pueblo hablaban sobre la nueva maldición, todos seguían acusando a la Reina Regina, Robin no creía que ella fuera la culpable, las veces que se encontraba con ella le daba la impresión de que estaba triste, sus ojos la delataban.

Regina era diferente a como la describían, era apasionada y audaz, y tenía el presentimiento de que sabía a la perfección lo hermosa que era. Y su risa le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera con Zelena.

Amaba pasar tiempo con Regina.

Pero Zelena se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, tuvieron una gran discusión sobre celos y confianza, hasta que Zelena le confesó algo que rompió su corazón, no solo porque no recordaba, sino porque Zelena culpaba a Regina.

"¡Es la Reina Malvada! Como puedes engañarme con la mujer que arruino nuestra felicidad." Zelena se dejo caer al suelo, tapándose el rostro. Su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba.

"Zelena, estos celos deben terminar, entre Reg… la Reina y yo no hay nada." Se incoó ante ella, ¿Por qué no sentía nada por la mujer que lloraba frente a sus ojos?"

"No estoy ciega, veo como la miras. La próxima vez que te fijes en ella, recuerda que fue por ella que perdimos a nuestro hijo."

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

¿Un hijo?

Nunca vio la sonrisa perversa de Zelena cuando lo dejo a solas.

Los días siguientes, Robin evito a Regina como plaga. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos cada vez que veía lo confundida y herida que estaba Regina por su cambio de actitud tan repentino pero algo se lo impedía. Regina trato de conversar con él un par de veces pero no pudo evitar ser descortés y seguir ignorándola, algo le impedía acercarse a ella.

Regina bajo la mirada, se notaba cansada y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando.

A Robin se le partió el corazón, y sintió algo más, su alma lloraba por ella.


	7. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**AU – Prácticamente ignorando los hechos a partir del episodio 3.20 y cambiando algunos detalles de la historia en general.**

 **La verdad no planeaba en continuar con esta historia, estuve a punto de eliminarla. Aun sigo cabreada por el plot de " _Zelena esta embarazada con el hijo de Robin_ " no lo supero y no lo quiero superar. No me la creo que Regina acepte esa situación. Me enferma que A&E siguieran adelante con eso. **

**Pero dado a que recibí varias peticiones de que la continuara, lo hare, solo porque odio cuando la gente deja a medias las historias.**

 **Solo para aclarar: Dorothy = Rowan.**

* * *

 _"_ _Under the idea that we can all make our own fates, that we have choices, is the reminder that sometimes we don't. That sometimes life is bigger than our plans. Bigger than us."_

 _-Elizabeth Scott._

Capitulo 7  


 _"_ _We study our story arcs-_

 _Inherently good,_

 _Or were we broken right from the start?_

 _-Bad Blood, Sleeping at Last._

 **Afueras** **de Storybrooke – Horas antes**

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_  
 _Way up high_  
 _There's a land that I heard of_  
 _Once in…_

"¡Swan! ¿Somewhere Over The Rainbow? ¿Enserio?" Rowan refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba sus ojos azules.

Emma se disculpo y apago el iPod.

Las últimas 72 horas habían sido caóticas y aun le costaba aceptar sus memorias perdidas, y el hecho de que su acompañante era nada más y nada menos que la misma Dorothy Gale del _Maravilloso Mundo de Oz_.

La niña no tenia parecido alguno a como la pintaban las películas y los libros. Era explosiva y audaz para alguien de 13 años. Y su apariencia, ¡dios! No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iban a mantener en secreto su relación con Regina y Robin Hood; quién lo diría, la terrible Reina Malvada con uno de los ladrones más famosos de la historia, Dorothy-Rowan era una mini Regina excepto esos ojos azules y los hoyuelos, Emma imaginaba que eso lo había heredado de su padre.

Una hija.

Aun no le caía en cuenta cómo es que Regina tenía una hija y nunca menciono nada. La rubia supuso que algo tuvo que pasar, no podía imaginar a Regina abandonando a su propia hija, al menos que Robin no fuera un buen tipo y la obligara, a estas alturas a Emma ya nada de sorprendía, estaba acostumbrada a que los cuentos no se parecían a la realidad. La vida no era en blanco y negro.

Cuando Hook y ella se colaron al Instituto Psiquiátrico para sacar a Dorothy, se sorprendieron a encontrar a una niña, ambos esperaban que la chica estaría un poco más grande. Killian la reconoció enseguida, ambos tuvieron algunos encuentros en Neverland. Con lo que no contaron fue que la niña de cabellos oscuros entrara en pánico al ver al Capitán Hook.

 _"¡No, no, no!" la niña se puso pálida y se recargo contra la pared, "Tú no eres real, eres parte de mi imaginación."_

 _Emma levanto ambas manos y dio unos cuentos pasos hacía la pequeña._

 _"Dorothy, mi nombre es Emma. Emma Swan" eso llamo la atención de Dorothy, "venimos a sacarte de aquí, estas a salvo."_

 _Dorothy se echo a reír._

 _Ambos adultos se miraron el uno al otro._

 _"¿A salvo? ¡Se quienes son! ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

 _Killian puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Emma._

 _"Pan ha muerto."_

 _"No, me están mintiendo."_

 _Killian estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _"No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si Pan siguiera con vida." Killian camino hasta donde se encontraba la niña y le ofreció su mano. "Tienes dos opciones, te vienes con nosotros o te quedas en este lugar tan… amigable." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _"Rowan." Acepto su mano y se puso de pie. "Mi nombre real no es Dorothy, es Rowan."_

"Rowan, se cómo te sientes," le miro de reojo, "sobre tus padres. Yo también pase por lo mismo, pero tu aún eres una niña y..."

"Técnicamente, soy mayor que tu. Y no, no le dirán la verdad a Regina y Robin. Decidí venir solo porque estoy en deuda con Tinkerbell." Continuo "Y por favor, evita llamarme Rowan una vez que lleguemos a Storybrooke."

"No puedo asegurar que tu padre, Robin Hood," Cielos, era tan extraño volver al mundo de los cuentos de hadas. "se encuentre en Storybrooke pero Regina..."

"¡No Emma! No le dirás quien soy, escuchaste lo que dijo Hook, alguien lanzo otra maldición y lo más probable es que no recuerdan nada."

Emma suspiro, no había dudas de que Rowan era hija de Regina. ¿Qué pasaría si Regina la reconociera? No podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que enfocarse en la nueva amenaza.

La Bruja Mala del Oeste.

Las siguientes horas las paso en silencio, no era incomodo pero tampoco agradable. Emma repaso el último año en su cabeza una y otra vez, Henry y ella eran felices en Nueva York, no magia, ningún monstro queriendo matarlos, llevaban una vida normal. Quizá Rowan tenía razón, el mundo de afuera era mucho mejor que lo que les esperaba en Storybrooke. Cuando todo acabase, tomaría a Henry y se lo llevaría junto con ella de vuelta a Nueva York o quizá a otra ciudad donde su hijo creciera como cualquier persona. Regina sería un problema pero lidiaría con eso cuando llegara el momento.

Detuvo el escarabajo amarillo a la orilla de la carretera.

"Henry" le dio un abrazo a su hijo quien parecía no dejar de crecer, este le sonrió y a Emma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, _era como ver a Neal sonreír_. "Hook."

"Swan, y Ro…"

" _Dorothy_ , se quedo dormida. Henry, porque no vas y la despiertas." Henry no sabía sobre la identidad de Rowan y la niña de cabellos oscuros quería que siguiera así.

Emma espero a que Henry estuviera fuera de su alcance y volvió a dirigirse a Killian.

"No sé si esto sea lo correcto, Hook, son unos niños, Rowan solo tiene ¿qué? ¿12, 13 años? Y Henry, Storybrooke no es el pueblo más seguro de este mundo."

"Cariño, todo saldrá bien. Tus padres, la Reina, todos dependen de esa niña. Es la única que puede enfrentar a la Bruja Mala." Le tomo su mano y espero unos segundos, Emma no lo aparto y lo vio como una buena señal. "Tú más que nadie debería de saber que no puedes huir de tu destino."

Cuando Henry volvió con Rowan, noto que la niña parecía molesta y Henry tenía el ceño fruncido. Henry la miro a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, el tampoco comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

"A unos 5 metros esta Storybrooke." Emma explico.

"Yo no veo nada." Rowan le contesto de mala gana. "Mira que si me están jugando una broma."

"Es un hechizo, evita que extraños encuentren el pueblo, ya lo veras, Storybrooke es uno de los lugares más…" Henry le conto emocionado.

"Si, si, lo que digas." La salvadora la miro boquiabierta, definitivamente a Rowan no le caía bien Henry o estaba imaginándose cosas. "¿Y qué estamos esperando?"

Emma le sostuvo la mirada, intentaba comprender porque Rowan actuaba de esa manera con Henry, el pobre chico no le había hecho nada más que mostrarle amabilidad y entusiasmo desde el minuto que la conoció.

"No podemos entrar ahí sin ningún plan, sabelotodo." La voz de Killian la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Un plan? Este es mi plan, entrar al pueblo, buscar a Zelena; y de una vez les aviso que no pienso matar a nadie." Rowan tenía suficientes pesadillas desde la última vez que se encontró con la pelirroja, todos estos años pensó que la había matado y saber que no había sido así le traía tranquilidad. No era una asesina. "Tratare de detenerla pero sin matarla, y una vez que me haya ido Emma puede romper la maldición, si es que hay alguna."

"¿Irte? ¿Pero a donde iras? Tu sitio está aquí en Storybrooke."

"Me parece razonable." La rubia interrumpió a Henry antes de que Rowan decidiera darle un puñetazo, dado a la expresión de la niña era a donde la conversación terminaría. "Pero en este caso lo mejor será buscar a Regina," Rowan estaba por protestar, Emma la ignoro "No sabemos qué tan peligrosa es esta bruja, Zelena, una vez que Regina nos ponga al tanto de todo entonces formaremos un nuevo plan."

Rowan deseo estar lejos del mágico pueblo, Storybrooke, y sus padres, las personas que la abandonaron cuando era una bebé, no quería escuchar sus excusas. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Dorothy Gale no existía, era un personaje inventado que le fue forzado a vivir.

Y Rowan de Locksley, bueno, estaba sola en el mundo.

 **Storybrooke – Presente**

"Henry" Regina pronunció su nombre mientras lo dejaba sin aire con uno de sus abrazos.

"¡Mamá! No puedo respirar," escondió su rostro entre su cuello y hombros, y respiró el dulce aroma que le era familiar: manzanas con un toque de canela quizá. Si, estaba en casa.

"¿Cómo...? No entiendo," miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente pero en lo único que podía concentrarse era en su pequeño hijo que ahora ya no era tan pequeño. Henry a sus 13 años ya le llegaba a su altura, y si seguía creciendo muy pronto sobrepasaría su propia estatura. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Había perdido todo un año en la vida de su hijo.

"Por más que me hace feliz que estés," miro a Emma y al pirata, " estén aquí. Storybrooke no es seguro."

"Henry, porque no vas a fuera y nos dan unos minutos más." Henry reconoció lo que Emma le estaba pidiendo, no quería dejar más tiempo a solas a su acompañante.

"Huh," Regina apretó sus manos en los brazos de Henry, no quería perderle de vista, a penas lo había recuperado.

"Regina, sólo serán unos minutos. Hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar." Pero Regina no estaba muy convencida, ¿y si esto era un sueño más de sus subconsciente? O peor, ¿y si era un truco de quién fuera que los maldijo y los trajo de vuelta a Storybrooke?

"Está bien mamá." Regina sonrió, extrañaba esa palabra, "estaré justo detrás de esa puerta."

Después de asegurarle que no iría a ningún lado, Henry salió de la oficina. Emma espero hasta escuchar el clic de la puerta.

"¿Otra maldición, huh?" La rubia levanto una de sus cejas.

"No fui yo sí eso es lo que estas pensando." Regina se defendió.

"Nadie te está acusando Regina. A decir verdad, creemos saber quién está detrás de todo esto. La bruja mala del oeste."

"Por qué están tan seguros?" Emma abrió la boca para continuar, pero Regina no paró ahí con sus preguntas "Y tú," dijo, señalando al pirata "¿dónde habías estado? ¿Cómo es que están juntos?" los acuso "Sabes el peligro que has expuesto a Henry al traerlo de vuelta? Eres una irresponsable señorita Swan."

"¡Oh, no! No me vengas con eso de señorita Swan," de todas las cosas que Emma pensó que Regina diría cuando la volviese a ver, esta no era una de ellas. "Estábamos perfectamente en Nueva York fue Henry quien me convenció de volver y devolverles sus finales felices una vez más."

"¿Por qué Henry tendría que haberte convencido? Imposible, les he dado nuevos recuerdos."

"¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para otro día? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como deshacernos de Zelena." Killian intervino.

"Hook tiene razón, hay muchas cosas por aclarar pero tenemos que enfocarnos en."

"Un minuto, ¿has dicho Zelena?" Regina contuvo la respiración.

"Zelena, así se llama la bruja mala del oeste." Emma confirmo.

"Robin"

Regina entro en pánico, la única persona que iba por ahí haciéndose llamar Zelena era la supuesta esposa de Robin y si Emma y el pirata de una mano tenían razón, eso significaba que Robin estaba en peligro. _Tal vez es su cómplice_ , pensó por un segundo, no, Robin era diferente, el no podría estar de parte de Zelena.

"¡Regina! ¿¡Regina a dónde vas!?" Emma grito, siguiendo sus pasos junto con Hook.

"Zelena, sé en donde está. Robin… tengo que."

Emma no entendía nada de lo que la alcaldesa estaba diciendo. No tenía sentido.

Regina se detuvo de golpe.

Al lado de Henry se encontraba Rowan, Emma y Hook se miraron el uno al otro y esperaron por la reacción de Regina.

Regina la observo de pies a cabeza, había algo familiar en la niña que se encontraba al lado de Henry. Sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, la niña estaba paralizada; quizá sabía que estaba frente a la Reina Malvada. Y sus ojos, esos ojos azules eran tan hermosos, le recordaban a…

Robin.

"Nos vemos en la mansión, protege a Henry. No tardare."

"Regina espera, no puedes ir sola."

"¿Mamá? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué está pasando?" Henry se acerco a Regina.

"No puedo explicarlo ahora, si Zelena es un peligro, hay alguien a quien debo ayudar." Regina acaricio su mejilla. "Emma los llevara a un lugar seguro."

Rowan observo la interacción de Regina y Henry, y apretó los nudillos. Ver a Regina ser tan cariñosa con Henry le dolía. ¿Por qué su madre decidió abandonarla y después adoptar a Henry?

Aparto la mirada y se encontró con la de Emma, la rubia sabía las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

"Pero mamá, hemos traído ayuda. Ella es _Dorothy Gale_ , si, la misma _Dorothy Gale_ del Mago de Oz."

Regina se enfoco en la niña, _Dorothy_ , claro por qué no.

Rowan estaba incomoda con todas las miradas sobre ella.

"Emma, un segundo."

Tomo el brazo de Emma con más fuerza de lo necesario, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de los niños.

"Estas demente, ¡es una niña! Esto no es una película o uno de esos libros que terminan con un final feliz."

"¡No es mi culpa! Nosotros solo seguimos sus ordenes, Hook recibió su mensaje que pedía especialmente que trajéramos a Dorothy a Storybrooke."

"¿Qué mensaje?" Regina comenzaba a frustrarse, no le agradaba el no recordar lo que había pasado en el último año. "Aun así, yo puedo con Zelena. Ahora, haz lo que digo y vayan a la mansión, llama a tus padres y esperen a que regrese."

"No." La demente era Regina si pensaba que iba a dejarla ir sola a enfrentar a Zelena. "Iré contigo quieras o no." Emma noto la furia de Regina en sus ojos "Puedes seguir alegando todo lo que quieras o vamos a ayudar a _Robin Hood_."

Regina lo pensó por un momento, Emma podría ser de gran ayuda, aunque no iba a admitirlo a su cara. Después de todo, Emma Swan era la salvadora.

Le dio instrucciones a Killian y a regañadientes, Henry y _Dorothy_ se fueron con él a la mansión.

Aun después de la distancia que Robin había puesto entre ellos durante las últimas semanas, Regina no podía evitar pensar que quizá Zelena tenía algo que ver con eso. No podía explicarlo pero sentía una conexión con Robin.

Robin le hacía sentir cosas que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir.

 **Bosque Encantado – Hace 38 años**

 ** _(Un año antes del nacimiento de Rowan)_**

Después del enfrentamiento con los caballeros negros del Rey Leopold, volvieron al campamento de Robin. Afortunadamente nadie de sus hombres resultaron mal heridos.

Durante el camino, Robin se mostro cariñoso, caminaron juntos, sus manos rodeaban su cintura y no podría estar más contenta que ese momento. Pero aun así, se sentía culpable, de ahora en adelante la vida de Robin y todo aquel que le brindara ayuda estaría en peligro. Si los atrapaban serían sentenciados a muerte sin duda alguna.

Tinkerbell le miro y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Tendría que encontrar un momento a solar con el hada para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Una vez en el campamento la banda de ladrones decidieron festejar su rescate, en las siguientes horas, bebieron y les mostraron su apoyo. Regina no reconoció al hombre que saco un viejo banjo y comenzó a tocar, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba en los brazos de Robin, bailando y sonriendo. Robin la beso un par de veces frente a todos, lo cual atrajo algunos comentarios que le hicieron sonrojar.

Todo era demasiado bueno para ser real. Era un sueño del que no quería despertar, no quería perder a Robin, no después de lo que había arriesgado por ella.

Robin se la estaba pasando de maravilla con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos, sabía a la perfección lo que significaba el haber robado a la Reina, pero valía la pena. Regina lo valía todo. De pronto Regina comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, no fue hasta que escucho sus sollozos que se dio cuenta que no estaba bien.

Nadie noto la repentina desaparición de Robin y Regina, excepto Tinkerbell, quien no dejo de observarlos durante toda la noche. No podía evitarlo, había algo especial en esos dos. Decidió que todo estaba bien o al menos esperar a que alguno de los dos hablara con ella, y volvió a prestar atención a la historia que el Pequeño John estaba contando con mucha gracia.

…

Regina se aferro a Robin por un rato. Estaban a salvo. Robin estaba con ella.

"Volviste por mí." Robin apenas y escucho el murmuro de Regina. "Yo… dije cosas horribles y aun así volviste por mí."

"¿Cómo no iba a volver por ti? Me siento como un idiota. Sabía que algo no andaba bien cuando te apareciste con lagrimas en tus ojos," dijo mientras dejaba caer su frente contra la de ella, "No debí dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Regina," tomo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre su corazón "Mi corazón te pertenece."

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas, llevo sus manos al rostro de su ladrón y le beso haciéndole saber que devolvía sus sentimientos.

"Recuérdame agradecerle a Tinkerbell el habernos ayudado a recuperarte."

Regina mordió su labio inferior.

"¿Qué pasa?" Robin le pregunto mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre sus labios.

"Esa noche en la cual nos conocimos, Tinkerbell me encontró sola y desesperada, yo… Tink me salvo ¿sabes? Me dijo que podría ayudarme a encontrar…" le miro a los ojos "amor. Robo polvo de duendecillo y uso un hechizo que encontraría a mi alma gemela." Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Robin, quien se encontraba sumergido en su historia.

"El polvo nos guio hasta una taberna, dentro de esa taberna se encontraba un hombre."

"Regina…" Robin cerró los ojos, no podría soportar escuchar que Regina tenía otro amor rondando por ahí, su alma gemela.

"Tink lo señalo, y sus palabras fueron: _ahí está, el hombre con el tatuaje de León. El es tu alma gemela_."

Regina espero.

Robin abrió los ojos de golpe y la miro.

"Estuve a punto de huir. Tenía miedo y no quería olvidar, dejar atrás el dolor que la muerte de Daniel había causado en mi." Robin apretó su mano, Regina le había contado sobre Daniel, no todo lo que había pasado pero seguiría esperando a que algún día confiara en el para compartir su dolor. Mientras tanto, se haría cargo de que nadie la hiciera sufrir una vez más "Tink volvió y me obligo a entrar. Pensé que se había ido, pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. Entonces un ladrón se acerco a mí, claro que al principio no sabía que era uno de los hombres más buscados por el Sheriff de Nottingham."

Ambos sonrieron.

"Fue todo un caballero, me hizo sentir especial, y entonces lo supe, tenía que ser él. Lo confirme cuando vi su tatuaje." Regina bajo la mirada hacía el tatuaje de Robin, mientras que sus dedos trazaban las líneas del león. "Robin."

No hizo falta que dijera ni una palabra más.

Robin la tomo por sorpresa cuando sus labios atacaron los suyos.

Amor, aceptación, felicidad.

Podía sentir todo lo que Robin sentía.

Primero, ella lo había encontrado. Y ahora él a ella.

Esa noche, bajo el cielo estrellado y rodeados por una pequeña luz verdosa.

La profecía se completo y sus almas volvieron a ser una sola.

* * *

 **A/N Cualquier error en este capitulo me lo hacen saber. No tuve tiempo de revisarlo. Soy impaciente y no quise esperar más.**


End file.
